Key to past
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Jessica 'Jessie' Stryker fleed for her life after her father found out she was mutant. She goes to one place her brother felt safe. She lays no claim to her dad anymore. She now takes on the name Jessica Fox. Wolverine return from the search of base in Canadian Rockies. Only to meet a woman that may hold the key to his past and his heart. This will follow X2 until the ending.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Author notes. Italic is thoughts and mind talk.

A woman slinked into her father, William Stryker office at Alkali Lake. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair fell around her waist. She was dressed in pair of tight leather pants and blue corseted tank top with scoop neck that showed off her full chest. Her father looked up as she entered.

"Ah, Jessica,"  
"Hello father"

"Any news my dear daughter"

"No, lost him in Germany"

"You're not as good as Victor was"

"Never claimed to be"

"Jessica I don't need your sass"

"Hey it not my fault"

"Yeah what was it this time"

"I rather not say"

"Jessica"

"What?"

He rolled his chair back to look at his computer. Thus, he knocked a glass of water from the corner of his desk. Jessica went to catch the glass before it hit the floor. The glass shattered on the floor. The water from the glass rose to Jessica hand. The noise caused her father to look up from his computer to his daughter. The water in her hand formed a rose then a ball that she subconsciously tossed back and forth between her hands. She completely forgot she was in the present of her mutant hating father.

"You're a mutant!" He yelled.

That caused Jessica to freeze for second that cause the water to fall to the ground. Her blue eyes met her father. He was beyond mad. Jessie as she liked to be called more afraid of him now more than ever. Yes, she did his dirty work finding out information for him. She had failed numerous times. She had hid the fact she was mutant ever since she was teenager. She saw how would use mutant and she was damn sure not let him use her.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Jessica Lynn Stryker, since when have you been a mutant"

_Great full name just great Jess you really step in it this time._

"Let see I'm going on thirty-eight. So thirty-eight years"

Jessica eyes watched her father ruffle through his desk. He was look for what now use on his mutant agents. It was a mind control agent. He started using after the island incident at the island some roughly fifteen odd years ago. Jessie was twenty-three then. Her brother was sixteen then.

"Don't even think about it father. It would not work even if you tried it."

He got up from his chair. His intent was written in his eyes. He wanted to take her down. He figured he could over power her. Being that she stood only five foot six inches tall and weighed slightly over one hundred and thirty . Act on what Sabretooth had taught her when she was eighteen and just starting to work for her father. She knocked her father out quickly. She head to, her brother, Jason's cell.

"Jas, I'll get you out of here"

"Don't father finally loves you"

"He does not love you, he is using you like uses all the mutants."

"No he not Jessie"

"I will not argue with you. But know this Jas I am leaving and hopeful never coming back."

Jason did not respond to that comment. Lady Deathstrike voice came over the income. Jessica looked up to income. She knew that Lady Deathstrike had found her father.

"Code red… Code red… Jessica Stryker is a mutant and has attack the Colonel . Orders are to capture or kill."

_Really!_

Jessie headed to medical room. It was far enough away that ever few soldiers would be there. She also knew that there was exit there. She had heard all about Wolverine exit. She was out on mission at time. She ran passed the tank of water. Jessie rounded the corner head to the door. When she heard foot falls behind her. They wore combat boots.

"Jessica Stop… Stop or I'll shoot."

"Shoot me then Kevin" Jessie yelled.

Jessie did not look backward as she yelled. She was running as fast as she could. She was hoping that the bullets did not hit anything major. She acted fast and ran up one side of the wall. Bullets tore through shirt and her skin. She groaned but did not stop. They burnt as they pieced her front as they exited her body.

"Subject heading for medical exit…deadly force use did not faze the subject. Call for backup." Kevin yelled over the walkie-talkie.

Jessie made her way outside. She ran into the woods. She was freezing. She forgot how cold it was here. Once she was far enough away she started to look at her wounds. They were already healing. Her healing factor was different then Wolverine's or Sabretooth's. It was healed from the inside out but it would form ashes that rose to surface of the skin. The cold winter mountain air blew over her wounds. It blew the ashes into the wind reveal perfectly heal skin. Like nothing every happen to her.

Her healing they way she did was tied to her mutation. She could control water, fire, earth and air. She could turn her body into each of them if need be. She was also immune to brothers mind control. She stopped aging when she was twenty-eight. She learned to control and hid her mutant after seeing the way her father used mutants. She had seen the way William Stryker used Victor was going to be damned if he used her that way. She could hear the sound of foot falls. They were searching the woods for her. Jessie took a deep breath and let her physical body fall away and become like the air. She needed a safe haven and peace for a time until she got back on her feet.

Jessie could if she wanted to could stay in anyone of the forms for long period of time. It was days or even a week before she let her body return. She was outside Xavier School for gifted. This was the place her brother loved and felt the safest in. This was the only place she could think of going. All the others had ties to her father and now that he wanted her dead there was no hope for her peace any of those places. Jessie was frozen to core. It was very cold in the upper atmosphere. She wrapped her arms around her body hoping to help against the chill on her body. She made her way to the door. She knew it was very late but she had no choice. So she took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

Scott Summers was doing a round to make sure everyone was where they should be. He was heading down stairs to talk to professor about Jean's nightmares when he heard a knocked on the front door. He head over to door and opened it. As he did so he revealed a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair clung to her slim fame. She stood about five foot six inches tall. Her long legs were encased in leather pants that had holes in them. She had curves in all the right places. Any man would be attracted to this woman. Her blue eyes met his blood-red sunglass.

"Can I help you?"

"I know it is late. I'm sorry about that, but I'm looking for Charles Xavier."

"And who are you"

"Jessie, I was told that this was safe haven for mutants like me. I know it is a school my brother went here."

"I'm Scott Summers but you can all me Scott. Come in I will take you to his office. Is there a last name that goes with first?"

"Not one I claim. And thank you."

Jessie could tell Scott was bit of pretty boy. She could tell he was going to get on her last nerve but at least she was inside. Scott led Jessie to an office door. He knocked on the door. She was swaying with exhaustion. Traveling that far in any of those forms took a lot out of her anyone. Scott opened the door for her to enter. He turned to tell her to enter. Only to see her crumbled to the floor.

"Scott, get Jean" Charles said.

Scott ran off leaving Jessie with Charles. Charles and Jessie met eyes. She was still awake but barely. They had met many years ago when he was called to her father home to look at Jason.

_Welcome to my school Miss Stryker._

"Don't call me that Sir. Call me Jessie, or Jess or Jessica or Vixen pretty much anything but my father name. My father lays no claim to me anymore. I will not lay claim to him."

"Oh my god my dear you are Jason's Jessie. Well Jessica you are safe here and more than welcome here as long as you need."

"Thank you, Sir I think I'm going to pass out now."

Jessie lost consciousness. She gave into sleep. Now she knew she was safe. Charles looked down at young woman. Jessica Stryker had hid her mutation with such passion. He could tell she was mutant all those years ago but she did not want her father to know so it was not his place to tell him. She was not blind to what her father was. Charles watched as Jean came down the stairs and race over to Jessie. Charles could not hope to think what her father had turned his daughter into. If he wanted to cure Jason what had he done to his daughter? Charles wondered if her father had just found out about her mutation. But he would have to wait to Jessie recovered to find that out.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

'_Denotes conversation in mind'_

_Thoughts_

Down stairs in confess room Jean, Scott, Ororo and Charles looked at x-ray and medical information on Miss Jessie. Charles refused to tell them Jessie full name. Jessie was still asleep in medical bay.

"The shocking thing is Charles that Jessie has dog tags like Logan." Jean said

"That is not shocking Jean my dear." Charles said

"How is not" Jean asked.

"Miss Fox has a father that is in the military and she worked for her father from time she was eighteen." Charles answer.

"Fox is her last name" Scott said.

"No Scott that is not her real last name but it is one we will use. Her father recently disowned her" Charles said

"Why Fox" Ororo asked.

"Well, Storm, Jessie at time goes by vixen." Charles answered.

"Ah a female fox" Jean said.

"Right" Charles said

"So what is Jessie mutation?" Scott asked.

"She can control the elements." Charles said.

"What elements?" Ororo asked.

"Fire, water, air, and earth" Jean said

"Those aren't elements" Ororo said.

"They are elements in some way Strom. I do believe Miss Fox is awake" Charles said.

Jessie opened her eyes and did not recognize where she was at. Her heart started to race but calm down when her memories caught up. She was still at Xavier School. _This must me medical room. You did pass out Jess._ She sat up and put her feet off the bed. She was bare foot. She was in her bra and panties under the sheet. She grabbed the sheet and waited until someone came in. Her dog tags hung around her neck. _I hate these damn things_.

'_Miss Fox I see you are up' _Charles voice echoed in her head.

_'Miss Fox' _Jessie answered

_'Yes well I knew would not me using your mother maiden name either so I came up with Fox. Because of your other name you gave me.'_

_'Cute female fox, could you send a girl in with some clothes for me. As much as I love to continue this conversation I am get cold.'_

_'I will Jean. I want her to look you over'_

_'I'm fine sir. I was just very tired.'_

_'All the same I would like her to look you over.'_

Jessie rolled her eyes. The door open Jessie turned her body to looked who came in. A woman with truly red chin length hair walked in. She was dressed in purple shirt and pair of black dress pants and white lab coat.

"You must me Jean" Jessie said.

"And you are Miss Fox"

"Call me Jessie. Let get this over with so I can get dress"

Jessie lay back down on the bed. So Jean could look her over. Ten minutes later Jean was done.

"May I ask how old are you? You look barely older than a teenager."

"I take that as complement I'm closer to forty. I look like I'm in mid twenties to early twenties"

"How"

Jean hand Jessie one of her tank top. It was lite green and pair of old jeans. Jessie took the sheet and pulled the tank top over her head. She stood up and pulled jeans on. Jean looked at how quickly Jessie got dressed. Jean handed Jessie a pair of socks and her boots. Jessie put them on as they continued the conversation.

"I stop aging when I was twenty-eight. I think it is because of my healing factor."

"You can heal"

"Yeah, but its not like the old ones I have seen."

"You have seen others with healing abilities"

"Many but none are like mine"

"What do you mean?"

"I will heal but have you seen the crow movies. How he heals by ashes. It is like that. My wounds heal from inside out but as they do it forms ashes that rise to the surface and if they are removed they reveal heal skin and body. I never really had a broken bone so I have no idea how I will heal from that"

Jean and Jessie walked out of the medical wing. Jessie continued to answer Jean question. For the first time in while Jessie felt at ease talking to someone. She was not pumping some out for information. They made their way up stair and headed to Charles office. There was the man from last night. And African-American women with shoulder length pure white hair. Jean walked over to Scott and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Fox I would like you to meet Ororo Munroe also called Storm. I believe you already met Scott also call Cyclops and our doctor Jean Grey."

"Nice to meet you all. I am Jessica Fox you can call me Jessie or Vixen"

"Vixen where did you get that name" Scott asked.

"Two men that used to work with my father one said hair remind him of color of fox. The other said something about me dressing like a vixen. The name just stuck." Jessie said

"Jessie I would like you help us educate the students here since you will be with for a while." Charles asked.

"It would be my honor sir. What would you like me to teach?"

"With your powers I would think you have an understanding with in Chemistry"

"That is one of my favorite subjects, sir, so do any help with teaching the students how defend their selves with their powers?" Jessie asked.

"No Miss Fox we don't" Ororo said.

"Storm right I don't want to step on anyone toes here. I just have been in the business of take down opponents that were close to triple my size with only using my powers as a last resort, for close to twenty years"

"You were what eight" Scott asked.

"No eighteen my father was ass and did not let do anything else but help him."

"Language Jessica" Charles said.

"Sorry sir it will not happen again"

Jessie stood at attention like a member of military. Just because she did not respect her father it did not mean that lesson that were thought in the army were lost on her. She knew how to show respect when it was due. Scott looked at her stance.

"It is okay Jessie you have to stand at attention."Charles said.

"Sorry again, it's habit." Jessie said

Jessie relaxed from attention. Then she walked over to the window and looked at wind picking up. A storm was brewing. She just hoped that her father had not realized her lie about were the mutant he had her tracking was.

'_Charles, do you have some sweatpants for me to change into? I would like to work-out' _Jessie asked in Charles mind.

'_Of course, I have Scott get you some. Then later today some time Scott and Jean can go shopping with you to get new clothes. I don't think you want to wear Jean old clothes forever.' _Charles answered.

An hour later Jessie was in the gym dress in the light green tank top and grey sweatpants. She wore a pair of Converse that Charles had lying round. Her hair was tied back into pony tail. Jessie was punching a punching bag. Scott with a group a kids walked into gym.

"To day class we will learn about hand to hand combat. There will be no use of powers in this class. I like to meet our newest teacher she will be your new Chemistry teacher. But today she will be helping us with class today. Her name is Miss Fox."

Jessie turned to look at Scott. She stopped punching the bag. She also started to remove the tape from her hands. She rolled the tension out of her neck as she walked over to Scott. She placed her arm on his shoulder.

"Miss Fox how about a quick five-minute demonstration before we break into groups."

"Whatever, you say Mr. Summers."

"Class form a large circle around us please."

The student did so quickly. They were excited to see their new teacher fight Scott the only person they had maybe beat Scott was Logan and he was gone. The boys felt that she did not stand a chance. The girls want her to win. Jessie moved to the center of circle. She looked at their faces. A couple stood out to her there were two brunette girls standing close to two boys. One had white streaks in the front her hair she also wore gloves and had green eyes. While the other had brown eyes and had her hair pulled back into a pony tail. One of the boys had short sandy brown hair and blue eyes and stood very close to girl with the gloves. Other boy had slightly longer dirty golden blonde hair and blue grey eyes and kept flicking a lighter. Jessie rolled her eye before she turned back to Scott and rolled her shoulder out.

The fight began quickly. Scott was winning or so he thought. Jessie was let him win as she learn his every weakness. It was close to the last five minutes of fight.

"And you had twenty year of training"

"Can it One-eye I was let you win. If you want me to go full force on your ass, fine I will."

A boy behind her laughed. Jessie backed up a bit so she was away from Scott. Then she stood still. Her legs were shoulder width apart. He went to punch her in face. She acted very quickly moving her body away from the punch in the last second. She grabbed his extending arm and locked to her side. Scott's body was hunched forward. She brought her other elbow down on his spine. That caused him to fall a bit. Then she brought her left knee into his stomach. While she let go of his arm thus propelling him into flip. That a caused him to land on his back. Before he had a chance to get up her foot was on his neck. The students busted into claps of and cheers. Jessie removed her foot and reach down to help him up. He took her hand. She helped him up with a smile.

"Good fight one-eye"

"How did you do that?"

"I was train to be able to take down a person in shortest amount of time. And when we fight and I was let you win I was studying your every weakness"

Scott eyes went wide. The class split into groups. Scott watched as Jessie started teaching the group of students. She thought them the basic way to stand in fight. She when around and fix anything that they did wrong. Nearly fifty minutes later the class was over.

"Alright class I will see you tomorrow."

Jessie started to roll up the pads. Four students stayed behind to help her. It was the two boys and girls that she noticed earlier. In no time all the pads were rolled up. The one girl with white streaks in her hair came closer to Jessie.

"Nice job by the way Miss Fox. I'm Rogue by the way"

"Nice to meet you Rogue. But you can call me Jessie if we are not in class"

"We have lunch next." One boy with lighter said.

The lighter snapped open. Jessie took the fire from it so it from a ball. The boy with lighter eyes went wide. Jessie blew at the fire and closed her hand causing the fire to vanish.

"I'm John but I go by Pyro" The boy with lighter said.

"This is Kitty and Bobby he my boyfriend" Rogue said.

"Nice to meet you all I hope to see you in my class." Jessie said.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Over the next month Jessie became a part of the X-Men team. She was given a room across from a room that was told to be Logan another member of the team. He was up north now is what Rogue told Jessie. Today was a field trip to museum. Jessie came down the stairs dressed in pair of dark dress pants and dark blue dress top with black blazer over it. She wore black boot with wedge heels. Her hair was pulled back into French braid. Charles was in front of hall way when Jessie came down the stairs.

"Good Morning Sir"

"I have told you many time Jessica not to call me Sir"

"Sorry habit years of military training and all"

"Yes I know. The students seem to taken a liking to you my dear"

"Yeah, well in lab I let them blow up stuff and they seen me take down Scott in under a minute flat with my powers"

"You know you never fully show anyone your powers"

"After years of hiding them one does not show them at will"

"I know I hope in time you will feel you are safe enough to show us"

"My father has done some horrible things and I have helped him do some of them. I am not saint. I trust you all but…"

Rogue and Bobby came down the hall way. Jessie smiled at them. They head out side to get on the bus. Jessie looked back to Charles then headed outside to make sure the children were getting on bus and not arguing.

An hour later they were at museum. Jessie had a group of students she leaded them over to mineral section. And she started to explain them. Two hour later she was heading over to where Jean and Scott were at. A kid was playing with saber-toothed tiger teeth. Jessie walked over.

"Stop that" Jessie said.

"Come on pay attention" Jean said.

Jean and Jessie looked at each other. Jean did not focus on Jessie face. She brought her hand to her forehead it was like she was hearing everyone thought. The televisions started to malfunction.

"Jean" Jessie said

"Jean? You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. It's just a uh-… just a headache"

"It not just a headache is it. Listen I– I wasn't really sure how to say this but ever since Liberty Island you been…"

"Scott"

"You been different"

Jessie sighed and tried to tune out the lover fight. Ororo walked over looking for someone. Jessie looked over and noticed that Jean and Scott were hugging.

"Hey have you guys seen Bobby and Rogue?" Ororo said.

"Something is happening…" Jessie started.

"In the food court" Jean finished.

Jessie rounded up all the mutant children and head to the food court. The building was frozen except for the mutants. Jessie walked into the food court.

"Bobby what did you do" Rogue asked.

"I didn't do this" Bobby said.

"No, I did and next time you feel like showing off don't" Charles said.

Jessie attention was drawn by the TV. Her eyes went wide in horror.

"Breaking news, we're coming to you live from Washington… were there's been an attack in oval office of the white house. Details still coming in but we have been informed that the president and vice-president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants" The T V reporter said.

"Oh no… god no" Jessie said.

"I think it's time for us to leave" Scott said.

"I think your right" Charles said.

Jessie stayed silent as she rode back on the bus. All the students were talking about the attack. The only thought that played in her head was the fact that her father maybe involved. Once back at the school Jessie and the other teacher head to confess room.

"My opinion, Magneto's behind this" Scott stated.

"No I don't think so Scott" Jean said

"While Eric is capable of organizing something like this from prison for him it would be irrational. It would only hurt his goal of mutant prosperity." Charles stated.

"You mean superiority" Scott said.

"You're right if Eric had his way." Charles said

"Of course you know how the government will respond they'll reintroduce the registration act." Ororo said.

"Or worse," Jessie started.

All eyes drifted to her. She had not said anything and was leaning against the window.

"The president could declare a state of emergency. Place every mutant in the country under arrest." Jessie finished.

"Do you think the assassin was working alone?" Jean asked.

"Well we'll only know that if we find him before the authorizes do. I've been trying to track him using cerebro… but his movements are explicitly erratic. When I have more exact coördinates Storm, Jean I'll need you to take the jet and try to pick him up."

Everyone but Charles and Jessie left the room. Jessie heart was in the bottom of her stomach. Now she was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that her father was involved. Charles looked at Jessie. Jessie sat down on the sofa across from Charles.

"I do believe the assassin is a telaporter."

"What lead you to that conclusion my dear?"

"Let just say I hope I wrong. For if I am not this involves my father."

"What make you say that?"

"That last mutant my father had me track was telaporter. I tried to lead my father off his path but I do not know if I…"

Jessie brought her hand up her face. Tears started to fall down her face. Charles moved closer to Jessie. He placed his hand on Jessie back. Jessie looked up at him with sad look on her face.

"For your case I hope you are wrong as well. For it would only cause you more pain."

"Let face fact professor I have to face it soon or later. My father is a monster."

"It will okay Jessica I just know it will"

"Thank you, I think I am going to take a shower now. See you in the morning sir."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Later that day Jessie was dressed in royal blue tank top and dark wash jeans. She walked down stairs and head to the study room. She saw Bobby and Rogue playing a game. She shook her head. Then head in the opposite direction. The sound of motorcycle approaching made, Jessie, walk over to the window. She saw a man from her past. _Oh God no. Not him, great Jess you find a place to escape your past and your biggest crush coming walking right back into your life. _Jessie made sure her dog tags were not visible. Then she head back away from the window. Rogue came running into entrance when the man who Jessie known as James came walking into the room.

"Logan!" Rogue said.

"It's Logan" other students said.

"You miss me Kid?" Logan said.

_His voice is the same. Jess, get a grip. You are not a horny teenager anymore. _

"Not really" Rogue said

"Mm…How you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Rogue asked.

"Who this" Logan asked.

"Oh, this is Bobby. He's my-" Rogue started.

"I'm her boyfriend. Call me iceman" Bobby said.

"Right, boyfriend? So how you guys-" Logan asked.

"Well we're still working on that."

Ororo came down the stairs.

"Looks who's come back. Just in time…" Ororo said.

"For what" Logan asked.

"We need another baby-sitter." Ororo said.

"Baby-sitter" Logan asked.

"Nice to see you again Logan." Ororo said.

Jessie headed out of the room and head down to the room where cerebro was at. She found Charles in Cerebro. She walked inside.

"Hello, Jessie what can I do for you?"

"Charles, you did not tell me that Logan was connected to me."

"What are you talking about Jessie?"

"Wolverine was an experiment that my father did. I knew Logan when I was a child. I used to have huge crush on him. I called him Jimmy or James for most of my life. He told me his whole life when I was thirteen when my father was dealing my brother. How do you except me to work with him? He was the one that told me my hair looked like fox."

"Jessie I wish I could answer that. You want to escape your past and he want to find his. Maybe you should spend some time with him."

"I have not seen him in over fifteen years. I figure you want him to remember on his own. What if I slip up and call him something"

"Jessica you are worrying too much."

"You don't understand professor part of me still has feeling for him. It would be wrong to feed my feeling for him, when he can't remember."

"Oh I understand my dear it just maybe you can give him a part of his past back without tell him it"

"Okay I will do my best. Any luck on finding the mutant"

"I was just about to try to do so again, Jessie."

Logan walked into Cerebro. He had a cigar in his mouth. He noticed a woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair that stood about five foot six inches tall. She had curves in all the right place. Logan did his best not to stare at her ass that was encased in tight-fitting jeans. _Jean was taken I need to get over her. And this woman was very attractive. _The woman turned too looked at him. His hazel brown green eyes met her blue eyes. She turned back to Charles.

"Logan my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding continued smoking that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you're a six-year old girl." Charles said

"You do that?" Logan asked.

"I have Jessica here braid your hair. Welcome back." Charles said.

Jessie turned to look at Logan as he put the cigar out on his hand. He gasps in pain. Jessie eyes went wide.

"You want me to leave." Logan asked.

"No, just don't move" Charles said.

"Hi I'm Jessica Fox but you can call me Jessie or vixen" Jessie said

"Logan or Wolverine" Logan said

"Nice to meet ya" Jessie said

Jessie turned back to look at Charles.

"These lights represent every living person on the planet. White lights are humans. And these are the mutants. Through Cerebro I'm connected to them, and they to me. You see Logan, Jessie. We're not alone as you think."Charles said.

"I found the base at Alkali Lake. There was nothing there." Logan said

_Wow look at all the lights. Alkali Lake the base. Charles how could you send him there don't you realize how dangerous that could be. _ Jessie thought.

The broken line represents the path of the mutant who attacked the president. I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him." Charles said.

"Well, can't you just concentrate harder?" Logan asked.

"If I wanted to kill him, yes... there looks like he's finally stopped running." Charles said.

Charles stopped Cerebro. Jessie started to walk out of the room.

"I need you to read my mind again."

"Logan I'm afraid the result will be the same as before" Charles stated.

"We had a deal." Logan stated.

_'Sir, do you want my help.' _Jessie asked in Charles mind

_'No Jessie, just be there for him later'_ Charles answered

_'Okay sir.'_ Jessie said in his mind.

"The mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked and opened. It's a beehive with a million different compartments" Charles said.

"Save me the lecture" Logan snapped.

"I have no doubt that your amnesia, your adamantium skeleton; the claws are all somehow connected. But Logan sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself. I promise you we'll talk again when I return. Oh, if you will be kind enough to watch over the children tonight with Jessie. Scott and I are going to visit an old friend." Charles said.

"Jessie is not a student" Logan asked.

"Oh no, Miss Fox is our new chemistry teacher. She came here a little over a month ago. Believe me Logan; Jessie is older than Scott, Jean and Ororo. She just stopped aging in her early to mid twenties." Charles said.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but Jessie

Jessie made her way up stairs to gym. She was going to punch her frustration out. Jessie pulled her hair back into pony tail. She walked over to the side of the room. She grabbed the tape from floor. And she started to tape up her hands. Jessie started to basic warm up. When the air shifted Jessie looked over as she was doing a push up. She noted that Bobby and Rogue along with John, Kitty and Piotr. Jessie did another push up then kicked off from the floor and onto her feet. She turned to face the students.

"Miss Fox would consider teaching us some of your moves since Scott is not here" Piotr asked.

"Piotr call me Jessie please we are not in class. Alright, every one come out here." Jessie said.

Everyone walked out to the middle of the gym. Jessie shook her head. She made them start with basic warm up. That she did with them.

"Since, we worked out our upper bodies yesterday with Scott. How about, we go over kicks and using one's younger body today." Jessie said.

A half an hour later Jessie was feeling even more frustrated but the students were enjoying themselves. Jessie walked over to where she placed a water bottle and took drink.

"Alright that enough for today why don't you all head to diner?" Jessie stated.

"Thanks Jess" Kitty said.

"Yeah thanks" John said.

"Thank you again Miss Jessie" Piotr said

"Thank you Jessie, come on Rogue" Bobby said.

"Thanks" Rogue said

"You are all welcome." Jessie said.

Once they were all out of the room. Jessie went back to what she planned to all along. She flipped on the CD player. Pat Benatar "Hit me with best shot" started to play. Jessie started to punch the punching bag. The chain rocked with the strength of her punches. As she let the frustration out of her body her father face flashed into her mind. She was lost in her own internal battle with herself and memory of her father.

Logan walked past the gym on his way to kitchen. He noticed Jessie inside punching a punching bag. She had better form than most of the people he remember. He headed inside to talk to her. She did not seem to notice him approaching her. He was less than foot from her.

Jessie locked in her own world noticed a shift in air. She acted before she turned to figure out who it was. Her fist clipped Logan jaw. That woke Jessie from her dream like state. She looked up at him in horror.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry"

"No harm done nice right hook"

Jessie smile and shook her right hand out. It hurt but she could tell there were no broken bones. She started to remove the tape from her hands. There were black and blue bruises on her knuckles that instantly started to heal.

Logan grabbed her hand to look it was hurt. But notice that she was already healing. He looked down at her face. A flash of memory appeared in his mind. A sixteen year old girl with same innocent eyes looking up at him as he looked at her what should be bruised arm.

"Logan, are you alright?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"So Jessie what did you do before you came here"

"I used to work for my father. Who by the way is an asshole. I was his and I quote little spy"

"What changed?"

"My father does not like mutants. He found out I was one and tried to kill me."

"Kill you"

"I had bullet tore through my body. It was not pleasant feeling. I came here because my brother who was also a mutant came here. He told me that it was safe haven of sorts. And Charles welcomed me with open arms. It was first time I felt like I could be myself with anyone judging me."

"So you are trying to escape you past."

"In matter of speaking, yes I want to escape my father image."

"I'm sure you will in time come on darlin' let get some food before all children eat all."

Jessie giggled at Logan comment. Jessie removed the tape from her other hand. Logan headed out of gym. She quickly followed after him. Logan may his way into the dining room. He walked over to Rogue and Bobby. Jessie followed in shortly after him. She made her way over to get food. Logan eyes followed her. Rogue took notice of that.

"Logan I am glad your back. I see you met Jessie" Rogue said

"She is great teacher" Bobby said.

"Do you know she took down Cyclops in under minute flat without her powers?" Rogue said.

"What are her powers" Logan asked.

"She can control fire, water, air and earth. But I have only seen her control water, and fire. She is very nice Logan. She does not judge a person on what their past are and is willing to work with anyone." Rogue stated.

"I'm glad you like her, kid" Logan said.

Later that night after night had fallen. Jessie was awake in her room. She was still trying to deal with the problem of Wolverine. She held the key to unlocking his past but that would mean she would have to tell him who she was. That would mean risking the fragile friendship she built with him today. She was not sure she could lose him again. She had already lost her brother to father. And Wolverine was closest things she had to friend in past. She had lost him once could she do it again. Her door was open. She was dressed in pair yoga pant and black tank top that she normally slept in. Only tonight she could not sleep. She sat cross-legged on the floor trying to meditate.

Logan woke up from a nightmare about his past. He was breath heavy as he walked out of his room. He looked into Jessie room. The lights were on and he saw her sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was floating off the ground. She looked over at him. Her blue eyes read insecurity.

"Hey"

"Hello"

Jessie floated back down to the ground. Her hair was around her shoulder still somewhat wet from shower she took after dinner. Her dog tags were still around her neck. They were somewhat visible.  
"So, Vixen let me guess you got your name from your last name"

"No, Fox is not my real last name. My father disowned me and I him. Charles came up with fox. Because my mother maiden was tractable as well I did not want my father to find out where I was at. Two men that worked with my father called me Vixen and the name stuck in my head. I grew to love it"

"Your color does look like fox"

"Ha ha very funny"

"No need to get upset darlin' it kinda beautiful on ya"

"Well thank you."

Logan headed down the stairs to the recreation room. A child with glass was watching TV. As the kid blink the channel changed. Logan leaned against the door jam.

"Can't sleep" The kid asked.

"How can you tell?" Logan asked

The kid looked over to him.

"'cause you're awake"

"Right. How about you?"

"I don't sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Logan walked down the hall and head to the kitchen. Bobby was eating ice cream out the container.  
"Hey" Bobby said

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?"

"Apparently not"

Logan walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator. He opened it and looked inside.

"Got any beer"

"This is a school."

"So that's a "no"?"

"Yeah, that's a 'no.'"

"Got anything other than chocolate milk?"

"There should be some soda in that small cupboard"

Logan shut refrigerator door. He walked over to the small cupboard. He pulled out a glass bottle of Dr. Pepper. He removed the cap quickly. Then walked over to island where Bobby was sitting. He looked at pop and then at Bobby. He hand it Bobby. Bobby blew into it caused it become nearly frozen cold.

"Thanks"

"No problem.

Meanwhile Charles was pushed in Eric Lensherr plastic cell. Eric was tapping his fingers on the table.

"Charles Xavier. Have you come to rescue me?" Eric asked

"Sorry Eric not today"

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The assassination attempt on the president…What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. Only what I read in the papers. You really shouldn't have to ask Charles."

"What's happened to you?"

"I've had frequent visits from William Stryker. You remember him don't you?"

"William Stryker"

_Jessie father, oh god Jessica may very right._ Charles thought.

"His daughter, Jessica, hid her mutation from her father. And his son, Jason was once a student of ours wasn't he?"

"Yes, years ago… Unfortunately I wasn't able to help him at least not in the way that his father wanted."

"And now you think that talking in the Wolverine and Stryker's daughter will make up for your failure with Stryker's son."

"Jessica needs my help."

"That may be but it will not any difference to him"

Meanwhile back at school. Logan sat across from Bobby drinking the pop.

"How long you been here" Logan asked

"Couple years" Bobby said

"And your parents just sent you off to mutant school"

"Actually my parents think this is a prep school."

Oh, I see…I suppose lots of prep schools have their own dorms, campuses…"

"Jets"

"So you and Rogue, huh?"

"Yeah it's not what you think. I'd like it to be, but it's just. It's just that it's not easy when you wanna be closer to someone but you can't. You know I seen the way you look at Dr. Grey and Miss Fox."

"Excuse me"

"Nothing"

Jessie head had just hit the pillow when she heard the sound of helicopters approaching. Jessie quickly pulled off her yoga pants and pulled on her jeans. She put on her combat boots. And put a bra back on. She walked out of her room. Something was majorly wrong. She walked closer to the door. Only to see soldiers. Half of the men she recognized. She turned herself into the air and waited.

Logan took a swig of pop. The sound of many foot falls reached his ears. He placed the pop down and got up.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Shh, Shh"

Logan walked out of the room looking for the source of the sound. Bobby walked closer to the window. A solider appeared in the door way. He took aim at Bobby. Logan grabbed the solider by both arms.

"You picked the wrong house, bud"

Meanwhile Jessie appeared in front of three soldiers. They all recognized her instantly. Jessie wore an emotionless face that she became known for when she was on a mission. One of the soldiers moved closer to her.

"Miss Stryker" One said.

She smiled a sickening smile. Then when he was close enough sweep his feet out from under him. The other two took aim at her. She bent over backward avoiding the darts. The one soldier, whom she knocked down, kicked her in jaw thus busting her lip. Blood drip from it. She spit it out and ashes form on her bottom lip. She brought her boot down on his neck thus breaking his neck. The other two went to rush her hoping to bring her down. She dodged one let him run into a wall. The other she grabbed and drop kicked him. He made a swipe on with hook knife cut her face. Again ashes appeared and blood ran down her face. She landed on top of him She wrestled the knife out of his hand. And then drove the knife into his heart. She moved on to the other solider that was just now awaking up. She walked over to him and lifted him up the wall. She used some her powers to make him go up higher so the only thing that was holding him in place was her hold on his neck.

"Hello, Kevin"

"Jessica your alive"

"No thanks to you. Give me one reason I should not kill you like I killed those too"

"Ah"

"You know what tell why my father here I may let you live"

He reminded silent. Jessie brows furrowed showing her displeasure. Suddenly a tremulous scream was heard. She cringed as the solider. The sound of gunfire was heard from the kitchen area. Suddenly the screaming stopped.

"You have two second or you end up like them  
He said nothing.

"One"

Again he said nothing. Jessie went to throw him as she grabbed him by the vest.

"Wait, where are here for Cerebro"

Jessie froze for second. But then threw him over her shoulder causing him to land on floor. She quickly walked over to him placed her boot on his neck.

"I thought you said you would not kill me"

"I lied"

Jessie broke his neck quickly. She grabbed all the weapons the solider had on them, including the knife from man chest. Jessie and Logan started to take down every solider that they came a crossed.

Jessie found Rogue. Blood was run from slice on Jessie upper arm that had ashes across it. Then Bobby and John ran up to her.

"Rogue" Bobby screamed

"Bobby" Rogue yelled.

"This way" Jessie said

They around a corner a window exploded. They all screamed except Jessie who was started to get ready fed up with the soldiers. They head in the opposite direction. They head down the stairs. They looked and saw soldiers dead by the entrance to rec-room

"Come on this way" Jessie said.

They were by the front door. When four soldiers were standing there guns drawn. Jessie rolled her eyes and neck put her arm out in front of the children. The sound of yelling caught her off guard. Logan fell from the second floor with claws drawn. Spearing two of soldiers in the chest then cut the legs off the other two.

"Nice moves" Jessie commented.

"Come this way" Logan said.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

They all head for the front door. Logan was in the front with Jessie heading up the back. The lights of helicopter blinded them all.  
"Come on" Jessie started.

"This way" Logan finished.

Bobby, Rogue, and John were in the front heading to secret door. Bobby started to lift the door. Logan and Jessie were in back breathing heavy look for soldiers as they went. Jessie ran her hand over her face removing the ashes from her face. And then did the same with the ashes on her arms.

"This is it" Bobby said.

Bobby, John and Rogue ran through the door. Logan looked at Jessie and Jessie at him. He started to pull the door close.

"Logan, Jessie!" Rogue yelled as the door closed.

"You alright" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The sound of soldiers' foot-falls reached Logan and Jessie ears. Logan drew out his claws. Jessie eyes went back to emotionless. Logan looked back at Jessie.

"You wanna shoot me? Shoot me!" Logan yelled.

"Don't shoot him" Stryker voice yelled.

Jessie gasped at the sound of his voice. Logan looked at Jessie again then turned back to the man.

"Not yet, Wolverine…" Stryker started.

Stryker noticed Jessie standing next to Wolverine. He wore sicken smile at sight of her. Jessie attempted to get closer to him to rip his throat out. Logan placed his one arm in-front of her stopping her.

"Jessica. Well, I must admit this is certainly the last place I'd expect to find you both."

"I never thought I would see you again. Turns out it was too soon. Let me at him." Jessie growled.

"Shoot her." Stryker said.

Jessie became one with the air and disappeared before the bullet could hit her. Then she reappeared. Logan was somewhat in daze.

"How long has it been? Fifteen years. You haven't changed one bit. Me on the other hand. Nature." Stryker said.

Meanwhile Bobby, Rogue and John were in the tunnel. Rogue stopped.

"Wait, wait, you guys we gonna do something. They're gonna kill them" Rogue stated.

"He can handle himself. God knows she can handle herself. Let's go" John yelled.

"Bobby, please?" Rogue pleaded.

Back with Logan and Jessie, Jessie was trying her hardest to get to her father and kill him. Stryker did not seem fazed by the fact that Jessie was trying to kill him. He just imagined she was not there and focused on Wolverine.

"I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals." Stryker started.

"Wolverine you are not animal" Jessie screamed.

She hopped to break him out of his trace for the longing for his past. Stryker looked at Jessie with a looked that said grown-ups are talking so shut up. Jessie spit at his boots.

"…Even animals as unique as you."Stryker finished.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"Don't you remember" Stryker asked.

Jessie was fade up with so she was left to something she never really did. Something that Jason taught her year ago. She focused on her father mind. Stryker finally looked at Jessie. She smirked as she found the entrance into his mind.

'_Of course he does not remember you jackass. That's your fault that he does not.'_ Jessie screamed in her father head.

Stryker brought his hand to his forehead. He was trying to get the ringing of her voice out of his head. Suddenly an ice wall started to form in-between Logan and Jessie and Stryker.

"No! No!" Logan yelled.

"Logan, come on. Let's go" Rogue said.

Jessie ran closer to the door way. She looked at Logan. He was still transfixed with her father. _Charles, forgive me._

"Logan" Bobby said.

"Go, Jessie with them I'll be fine."

"But we won't" Rogue stated.

Logan stilled look at Stryker through the ice. Jessie knew she had to act fast.

"Wolverine god damn-it, he's not the only key to your past. Even with me we would not get far."

Logan looked back to them. Rogue looked at Jessie and then to Logan. Logan ran over to them.

"Go keep going" Logan yelled.

They ran through the tunnels until they end up in the garage. Bobby flick on the light they headed over to blue five seat sports car. Jessie ran over to the car pulled open the passenger seat and opened it so Rogue and Bobby could get the back seat.

"All right, Get in, get in" Logan said.

"I'm driving" John stated.

"Hey maybe next time"

Jessie got into the passenger seat. She sat there with her hand up her face. All the while she was berating herself. Logan tried to jump-start the car.

"This is Cyclops's car" Bobby said.

"Oh yeah" Logan said.

Logan pulled out his middle claw and turned the car on. Jessie reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves.

"Rogue put these on I know there not much by the will do for the trip." Jessie said.

The pealed out the garage and onto the road. Jessie pulled off her dog tags and rolled down the window. Bobby, Rogue and John looked at her. She threw them out the window. The closed the window.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"What the hell was that back there" John asked.

"Stryker, his name is Stryker" Logan said.

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"I can't remember" Logan said

"Stryker is jackass who dislikes and uses mutants." Jessie stated.

Logan and everyone in-car looked at her.

"And how do you know that" Logan asked.

"He's my father" Jessie said quietly.

"What is he planning" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I wished I did but just I don't" Jessie said.

"Here this is yours" Rogue said.

She removed the dog tags from her wrist. And lean up and handing them to Logan. Again the car fell into an uncomfortable silence. John leaned up and pressed the radio.

"What are you doing" Jessie said.

"Bye, bye, bye" by *Nsync started to play. All the people in-car groaned in response to the music. John pressed the three button. A whirring sound started. At least the music stopped. A cell phone like transmit appeared.

"I don't think that's the CD player" John said.

"Do really" Jessie snapped.

"Whoa…Sit back." Logan said.

Logan took the cell phone from the car. It beeps and started to try to get it to work. He handed it to Jessie.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston." Jessie said.

"We'll head that way" Logan said.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said.

"Good" Logan said.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing but Jessie.

Underline part is part of Logan memories. Again _'mind talk' _and people _thoughts_.

At Alkali Lake in the damn Charles waked up in his wheel chair with metal around his head. He noticed Jessie's father standing in the shadows.

"William"

"Please Xavier don't get up. I call it the neural inhibitor it keeps you outta here"

"What have you done with Scott?"

"Don't worry. I'm just giving him a little re-education. Of course you know all about that don't you?"

"William you wanted me to cure your son. But mutation is not disease."

"You're lying! You were more frightened of him then I was. You know, just one year Jason returned from your school. My wife… You see he resented us. He blamed us for his condition. So he would toy with our minds…project visions and scenarios into our brains. The only person in our family that he didn't do that to was his older sister, Jessica, who was just like him… Well my wife in the end… she took a power drill to her left temple… in an attempt to bore the images out. My boy, the great illusionist."

Charles notice lady Deathstrike in the corner. Her eyes were no longer blue but the natural brown. She looked at her hands.

"For someone who hates mutants… you certainly keep some strange company."

William walked over to her and pulled her down and injected more of the potion on her base of her neck. She rose up and her eyes were once again blue. She walked out of the room.

"Oh, they serve their purpose, as long as they can be controlled."

Charles mind worked out what happen with president. _Jessie had been right all along. _

"You arranged the attack on the president."

"You didn't even have to read my mind. You know I've been working with mutants as long as you have. Xavier but the most frustrating thing I've learned is that nobody really knows how many even exist or how to find them, except you. Unfortunately, this little potion won't work on you, will it? You're much too powerful for that. Instead, we'll go right to the source. Allow me to introduce mutant 143. The fluid secreted by his brain acts as mind-controlling agent. But that's where it begins"

Charles looked at man who was wheeled into the room. Charles eyes met the one blue eye and one green eye mutant in-front of him. The one blue eye made him think of Jessica.

"Jason. Oh, my God William this is your son. What have you done to him?"

"No, Charles! My son is dead just like the rest of you."

Meanwhile, Logan, Jessie and the children made their way down to Boston. Rogue was asleep up against one of the window. In fact all the students were asleep. Jessie stared out the side window. Tears were falling down her face. She was sucking in tears when Logan looked over at her.

"Hey, Jessie it not your fault"

"Oh, but it is. I should have known I would never be free from him until he was dead. I let my guard down and looked what happen."

Jessie brought her hand up to her face. And she started to sob again. Logan shifted gears again. Then reach out and took her face into his hand.

"Listen to me Jess this is not your fault. If it's any one fault darlin' it Stryker's"

"You really mean that"

"I don't say things I don't mean Jess"

Jessie smiled at him. Her face still wet with tears. There were streaks of grey down her face from her crying without get all the ashes off her face. Logan had flash of a memory.

A young Jessie maybe sixteen year old ran up to him. Her face was stained with tears. She was dressed in light pair of jeans and white tank top with a pair of black heels. She ran right up to him and buried her face into his chest. 

"Hey, Vixen what wrong kid" Logan asked.

"My boyfriend just cheated on me with Sally. And when I confronted him he slapped me."

Logan pulled her face out of his chest to look at her face. There was no mark on her face. He wiped the tears from her face. She smiled at him with wet smile.

Logan looked back to road. Then back at Jessie. She had removed all the traces of the tear from her face.

"Hey Jessie, what you said back there… was that true"

"What"

"That Stryker was not the only key to my past?"

"You want to know if I know about your past."

"Well yeah, Jess"

"You have not called me that in closer twenty years. So yea, I know you past"

"So what was my life-like?"

"Charles made me promise not tell you, but I will promise you this if by the end of this you don't remember I will tell all you want to know. But Wolverine you are the same man you were then. And this we both did things we regretted now but that made us who we are."

"I will take ya up on that promise darlin'"

"Charles seems to think if we spend enough together that your memory will come back. But after what happen to you I doubt he is right."

"I'm remembering piece Vixen that better than nothin'"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

Hours later they pulled up to Bobby's family house. Jessie got out of the car. Then open the doors for Rogue and Bobby. Jessie looked at two-story house. It reminded her of her old home with her brother before anything happened and her father went mad. Logan walked over to her and placed his arm around his shoulders and led her to the door. Bobby found the spare key and unlocked the door.

"Mom, Dad, Ronny, is anybody home?" Bobby yelled.

The student entered the house first then Jessie then lastly Logan who shut the door. John looked around the hallway. Bobby looked back at Rogue and then John"

"I'll try to find you some clothes. Don't burn anything" Bobby said.

"Bobby where the bathroom" Jessie asked.

"Through the living room, Miss S-" Bobby said.

"Don't call me that. And by the way my real last name stays between us you hear me. I'm still Jessie or Vixen or Miss Fox. In fact call me Jessie or Miss Fox. Thank you." Jessie said.

"She really does not like her father" John commented

"Can ya blame her" Rogue asked

Jessie walked through the living room. She headed into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She started to wash her face. Then proceed to wash all the ashes from her arms. She fixed her bra and tank top. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a hair band. Then she started to braid her hair. She fixed her clothes again. Then she walked out of the bathroom. She made her way up stairs to check on kids. They were getting dressed so she head back down to kitchen. She found John staring at picture of Bobby and his family.

"Pictures are not always what they seem John" Jessie said.

"What do you know?" John said

"How many picture of my family were taken we always looked so happy but in reality we were not happy at all"


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Jessie made her way into the kitchen to find Logan. Logan was trying to get the transmitter to work. He was leaning against the counter.

"The Bobby and Rogue are up stairs getting dress and John is staring at family pictures in the living room already dress. Any luck getting in contact with Jean or Storm" Jessie asked

"No" Logan said.

Jessie walked over to counter and leaned against it opposite of the fridge. Logan opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. Then he proceeded to drink the beer. A long hair grey cat hopped on the counter. It made a banging noise that caused Logan to pull out his claws. The cat started to lick his claws and purr.

"Cute" Jessie said.

The front door opened. It caused Logan to retract his claws and Jessie to jump. A younger teenage boy who looked slightly like Bobby walked into the room. He was followed by a middle-aged woman with short dark brown hair. She dropped her purse and ran to get the cat. Jessie stood up straight.

"Hey, Ronny, Next time you-" Mr. Drake said,

A man with graying hair came into the room. He froze at sight of Jessie and Logan.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Drake asked.

"Uh" Logan started.

"Uh… Bobby" Jessie yelled.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Mrs. Drake asked.

"Bobby, who is are people?" Mr. Drake demanded.

"Uh, this is Professor Fox and Professor Logan."

The cat meowed. Jessie can to realization that Bobby did not know that he was mutant. She moved to closer to Rogue. Who, was coming down the stairs. _This was not good at all._

"There's something I need to tell you." Bobby continued.

"Umm… Let move into the living room. Sir, Madame I am sure you have a lot of questions but standing here is not the right place to answer them." Jessie said.

Bobby led all of us into the living room. Jessie stood at attention behind the sofa. Rogue sat next to Bobby. John sat on back of sofa. Then there was Mrs. Drake then Ronny. Mr. Drake sat in a chair. Logan was pacing in door way.

"Mom, dad, I am a mutant" Bobby said.

"So uhh… when did you first know you were a … a" Mrs. Drake asked.

"A mutant" John asked.

Jessie walked closer to John and gave him a look and knocked down on to sectional sofa. He continued to flick his lighter.

"Would you cut that out" Mrs. Drake asked.

"John, do that one more time and I will take it off you. Now as you were saying Mrs. Drake"

"You have to understand we thought Bobby was going to school for the gifted." Mr. Drake said.

"Bobby is gifted" Rogue said.

"Just because he mutant does not mean he is not a gifted student" Jessie said.

"We know that…We just didn't realize he was" Mr. Drake said.

"We still love you Bobby. …It's just this mutant problem is a little -" Mrs. Drake started.

"What mutant problem" Logan and Jessie said.

"Complicated" Mrs. Drake finished."

"What exactly are you a professor of Mr. Logan and Ms. Fox" Mr. Drake asked.

"Art" Logan said.

"Chemistry" Jessie said.

"You should see what Bobby can do" Rogue said.

Bobby froze his mom tea. Jessie looked over to the window. _This keeps getting better and better with each passing second._

"Bobby" Mrs. Drake exclaimed.

"I can do a lot more than that" Bobby said.

Mrs. Drake flipped the tea-cup on to saucer. Then she placed it on the coffee table. The cat came over and lap up the tea. Ronny got up and stormed out of the room.

'_That not good.' _Jessie sent into Logan mind.

Logan looked at Jessie in shock. Jessie turned and looked at him when she could feel him boring eyes into her back. She mouthed "sorry forgot that did not know". Then she turned back to sense in front of her.

"Oh, Ronny! ... This all my fault" Mrs. Drake said

"Actually, they discovered that men are the one who carry the mutant gene and pass it on…So it his fault." John stated.

_Really John of all the time to actually sound like you pay attention in class. Jess, it is your dear old father fault that you are a mutant. Wonder how he would feel about that._

Meanwhile on the jet Storm and Jean with Kurt on their way back to school.

"Nobody's responding I can't get a signal." Storm stated.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll keep trying." Jean said.

"Right" Storm said.

Storm removed the restraints and head back to back of the jet. As she got closer she could heard German prayer. She sat next to Kurt.

"So what are they?" Storm asked.

"They're angelic symbols passed on to mankind by the Archangel Gabriel." Kurt said

"They're beautiful. How many do you have?" Storm said.

"One for every sin so quite a few… You and Miss Grey are school-teachers?"

"Yes, at a school for people like us… where we can be safe"

"Safe from what"

"Everyone else"

"You know, outside of the circus, most people were afraid of me. But I didn't hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why…Because, most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes."

"Well, I gave up on pity a long time ago"

"Someone so beautiful should not be so angry."

"Sometimes anger can help you survive"

"So can faith"

"Storm I found an active com-device." Jean said.

"Where?" Storm asked.

Back with Jessie, Logan and students the uncomfortable silence had started. A beeping noise started that caught everyone attention. Jessie looked at Logan. Logan reached into his pocket and grabbed the com device. Then he headed for the porch.  
"Oh, it's for me" Logan said.

Jessie decided she wanted some air. She followed Logan out but before she did she heard Mrs. Drake question.

"Bobby, have you tried not being a mutant" Mrs. Drake asked.

Once, Jessie was outside let out a huge sigh. She looked over to Logan.

"No one left, Jean, Soldier came" Logan said.

"What about the children" Storm asked.

"Some of them escaped. I'm sure about the rest." Logan said.

"We haven't been able to reach the professor or Scott either." Jean said.

"Where are you at Logan" Strom asked.

"Boston, with Bobby Drake's Family." Logan said

Logan looked over at Jessie. She looked ready to deck someone. She was trying to calm down.

"And Storm, make it fast." Logan stated.

Jessie turned to walk inside when felt the air shift. _Oh no. _Logan pushed her inside. That made Jessie sure that not only did he smell them but he saw them as well. The police were here.

"We have to go now!" Logan yelled.

"Why" Bobby asked.

"Now" Jessie snapped.

"Logan, Jessie what's wrong?" Rogue asked.

They all headed for the door. Jessie was at back of the group. Logan was in the front. He pulled out his claws. They made it to the porch. Logan was in front. Rogue was to right. John was in center behind Logan. Bobby was on the left. Jessie was in the center behind Logan.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in air" male police officer demanded.

"What's going on here?" Jessie asked.

"Ronny" Bobby said,

"I said drop the knifes" male officer demanded again.

"This is just a misunderstanding" Logan said

"Put the knifes down" Male officer again stated.

"I can't look" Logan stated.

He went to put his arms out to show that knives were attached to his hands. The male officer shot him in the head. Rogue screams and backed away. Jessie looked at the police officers._ It is better to comply with demands._

"All right the rest of you, on the ground now." male officer demanded.

Jessie, Rogue, Bobby went to ground. John did not go to the ground.

"Look kid on the ground." the officer who shot Logan demanded.

"We don't want to hurt you kid" female officer tried.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one." John stated.

"John, don't!" Jessie screamed

Before Jessie got the last word out John had all ready shot fire to right and left and behind him. Then he started shooting fire in-front of him. Jessie focused on Rogue mind.

'_In moment when I get up I want you to wait until I give you a signal then put your hand on him.'_ Jessie stated in Rogue mind.

Rogue looked over to Jessie and nodded. John blew a police car sky-high. Jessie realized she was going have to act fast. She hopped up. She looked at John with wicked grin. She stuck her hand out and fire came to her. He blew another police car away. It landed so the other car with people in it was right in John direct sight. He started to flame roast them.

'_Rogue now' _Jessie screamed in Rogue mind.

Jessie started to call all the fire she could to herself. Bobby looked up at her when her arm became pure fire. Rogue grabbed John leg and started to stop him so he could not blast more fire. Between to the two of them all the fire disappeared. John dropped to his knees. Jessie let the fire disappeared from her body. The bullet work its way out of Logan skull. He opened his eyes when jet was approaching landing. Rogue let go of John. Rogue, John and Bobby got to their feet. Right as the Jet landed. Logan got up cracked his neck. Then he looked back to Jessie and John. The kids ran to the jet. Jessie was behind them and finally Logan. Logan looked over to the officer that shot him. Logan ran to jet with the rest of them. Bobby stop for second to look at the window with his Mother father and brother.

"Come on Bobby" Jessie said.

Jessie put her arm around him and led him back to jet.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing but Jessie.

Once on the jet John walked in first and looked at Kurt before going to a seat and buckling up. He was followed by Logan who did the same as did Rogue and Bobby. Jessie walked onto the plane. Her eyes met Kurt's. She sucked in a deep breath. Then she took the seat behind Kurt.

"Guten Tag." Kurt said.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked.

"Kurt Wagner" Jessie said.

Kurt turned his chair to look at her. His eyes went wide. Jessie had her head down. She felt nothing but pain and guilt. Her world was caving in around her.  
"Miss Jessie" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I thought I had him off your track" Jessie said.

"It is okay Jessie. Kurt Wagner but in the Munich circus, I was known 'the incredible Nightcrawler'" Kurt said.

"Yeah, save it. Strom" Logan said.

"We outta here" Storm said.

"Kurt, don't feel bad. He has been like this forever." Jessie said.

Logan looked back to Jessie. Jessie seemed completely comfortable on jet. The engine started to rev. Jessie rolled her neck. Her eyes met Logan when the jet left the ground.

"Whoa" Logan said.

Eighteen year old Jessie sat in Jet across Logan. She was dress in army fatigues. Her hair was braid back into bun at the base of her neck. A man he recognized as Sabretooth sat next to Jessie. A gun was attached to Jessie hip. As the jet took off Jessie eyes met Logan's.

"Whoa" Logan said.

"You okay Jimmy" Sabretooth asked.

Jessie did not look like fazed at all. Logan glared at Sabretooth. Jessie laughed at the pair of them.

"Boys behave. Victor, stop it" Jessie said.

"Boys behave" Jessie said to Bobby and John.

Logan woke from his memory. He looked back to Jessie. She wore the same look from the memory. They were at safe height to unbuckle. Logan unbuckled and head up to front where Jean and Storm were at. Jessie was up standing next to Strom.

"How far are we?" Logan asked.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now" Jean said.

"I've got two signals approaching." Storm said.

"Coming in fast by the look of it" Jessie said.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force base. You have ten second to comply" Woman voiced stated.

"We can't comply" Jessie said.

"Why" Jean said.

"Just trust me" Jessie said.

Logan looked at Jessie. He could tell what Jessie mind had worked out. If they complied her father would be called and then they were all royally screwed. Logan turned and glared at John.

"Wow Somebody's angry" Storm said.

"I wonder why" Logan said.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force base. Lower your altitude now." Woman said again.

Jean looked at Jessie then out the side window. Logan looked at Jessie. Jessie turned to walk back to her seat.

"Repeat, lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning" woman stated.

"They're falling back." Storm said.

Jessie was half way back when Storm said that. Jessie turned and looked at the front of the plane. Then ran back to her seat and started to buckle the belts.

"That not good." Jessie said.

'_Jean I do believe we are heading into a dog fight.'_ Jessie said in Jean's mind

_'What?' _Jean answered.

_'Military term, fire fight in sky,'_ Jessie answered.

Beeping started to sound.

"They're making us." Storm yelled.

"What?" Logan said.

"They're gonna fire" Jessie yelled.

"Hang on!" Storm yelled.

Rogue was having trouble with her seat belt. Logan head back to his seat. Logan looked back to Jessie. Her eyes were intense. She had been through dog fight before. Her head was down and breathing. Kurt was crossing himself. Bobby and John were freaking out.

"I gotta shake 'em" Storm stated.

Logan nearly ran into the side before he fell into his seat and he buckled up. The jet went into to a barrel roll.

"Please don't do that again" John said.

"I agree" Logan stated.

"That was nothing John, Logan, trust me" Jessie said.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" Logan asked.

Storm started to create a storm. Jessie closed her eyes and started to focus on the elements more exact air and water. It added intensity to Storm's storms.

"Warning, warning, warning" Computer voice said.

The planes were the radar. Storm eyes went back to normal. Jessie was still focus. Something did not seem right. Logan looked back to make sure everyone else was okay. His eyes landed on Jessie's when she snapped her eyes open. Her blue eyes were like blue flames.

"Everybody okay back there" Jean asked.

"No" Logan said.

"We're not done yet." Jessie stated.

Jean's eyes landed on Jessie. Jessie whole body was tense. This was the first time Jean had seen this side of Jessie. The beeping started again. Storm looked at the radar.

"Oh, my God. There two of 'em" Storm said.

'_Wanna play Jeanie' _Jessie said in Jean's head.

Jean looked back and locked eyes with Jessie. They nodded their head. Then Jean looked back her eyes started to look fiery as she focus on one of them. Jessie focused on the fire of the same on hopping to blow it up before it could hit them. Between Jessie and Jean the one exploded. Jessie slumped forward. Most of her energy was gone between the fire at Bobby's family home and now.

"There's one more… Jean" Storm said.

"Oh God." Jean said.

Jessie was breathing deeply. She tried to focus on the missile and using the air and to move it off course. But it was too late it hit the top the jet. Rogue flew out of her seat.

"Rogue" Bobby screamed.

"No!" Logan scream

'_Kurt, get her'_ Jessie said in his head.

_'I cannot keep her in here if I get her'_

_'I can keep you both in here. Just do it! Or I will!'_

Kurt disappeared out of the plane grabbed Rogue and appeared back in the plane. Jessie focused on the air around them making it heavier so to keep Kurt and Rogue in the jet. They were falling from the sky at rapid rate. The air around them suddenly changed. Jessie looked back as the metal jet started to repair itself. Once Jessie was sure it was closed she let her focus drop. All of Jessie energy was now gone she was nearly unconscious. She was on the brink of passing out.

"Jean?" Strom asked.

"It's not me. Jessie?"

Jessie did not answer Jean. Logan looked back at Jessie. Jessie eyes were glazed over. She was trying to stop her from passing out.

"It not her" Logan stated.

"How can you tell?" Jean asked.

"She nearly passed out" Logan snapped.

The jet came to stop feet from the ground. Magneto was stand there with Mystique. Magneto had on hand out keeping the jet from falling to the ground.

"When will these people learn how to fly?" Magneto said.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

Once the jet was on the ground Jean ran back to check Jessie. Jean placed her hand at her neck to make sure she had pulse. Jean helped Jessie unbuckle. Jessie went to fall forward because how weak she had become using her powers.

"Logan, a little help" Jean said.

"I'm Fine" Jessie said.

Jessie went to get up was able to walk three steps before her knees started to buckle. Logan was behind her before she could fall. He picked her like man carries a bride over the threshold.

"I thought you said you were fine" Logan said.

"I am"

Jessie smiled up at Logan. Logan laughed at her. Logan walked over to stone and placed her down. Logan walked over to help put tents up for the night. Magneto and Mystique walked over to her. Her strength was quickly returning to her. Jessie looked up at Magneto and Mystique. Her blue eyes met his blue eyes.

"Well if isn't Miss Stryker. It is so wonderful to see you again" Magneto said,

The ground started to shake as Jessie anger rose. She got up quickly and head away from them. She turned back after about to two feet away from them.

"Call me that again and see what happens." Jessie said

Later that night Jessie sat by the fire and listen to what was going on. She sat a log next to Magneto. Jean stood at my right then Logan then Ororo the Mystique. With each passing second Jessie heart broke even more. And the more Jessie knew was coming which scared her more than anything.

"He's name is Colonel William Stryker. And he invaded your mansion for one purpose he wanted Cerebro. Or enough of it to build one of his own" Magneto said

"Oh my God" Jessie said quietly.

Logan looked over at Jessie. He was the only one that heard her. There were tears welling up in her eyes. _He was telling the truth. I could have stopped this. Oh God it's all my fault I should have believe him. _

"But that doesn't make any sense. Stryker would need the professor to operate it." Jean said.

"Which I think only reason why my old friend is still alive" Magneto interjected.

"Oh my God" Storm said.

"Now what are you so afraid of?" Logan asked.

"While Cerebro is working Charles's mind is connected to every living person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrated hard enough on particular group let's say, mutants for example. He could kill us all" Magneto stated.

"Wait a minute how would Stryker even know to find Cerebro in the first place?" Storm asked.

"Because I told him, I helped Charles build it remember." Magneto started.

Jessie looked around at Logan Jean and Ororo faces. They all looked angry. But Jessie knew it was not Magneto fault. Jessie stood up and looked up she smiled at Kurt then walked closer to fire.

"Mr. Stryker has power methods of persuasion. Even against a mutant as strong as Charles" Magneto finished.

"So, who's this Stryker anyway?" Jean asked.

"He's a military scientist. He spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem." Jessie said.

"If you want more intimate perspective why don't you ask Wolverine or Jessica here?" Magneto started.

Jean looked at Logan. No really paid attention Magneto last part of the statement. Magneto looked at Jessie. Her blue eyes were nearly as cold as ice. There guilt written all over her face. He could see why Charles wanted to protect her. Facing her father would with all likely hood would kill her. All the friends she now had will be gone at the end of this Magneto knew this. And he hoped if did not expose her that she would come to him. If Jason was any sign of how power Jessica could be he wanted her. Magneto eyes landed on Wolverine's at the same time Jessie moved closer to Logan.

"You don't remember do you? William Stryker the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones it carries his signature." Magneto said.

Logan looked at Jessie in question if what Magneto was saying was true. Her head was bowed. For she knew her answer would break the friendship she had with him. And the more she got close to him the more it hurt her. For all the feelings she had for him came rushing back.

"But the Professor" Logan started.

"The Professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own. He gives you more credit than I do?" Magneto said.

"Why do you need us?" Storm asked

Jessie already knew the answer to that question. She did not have to read his mind to get that information. She had spent years working Stryker. If nothing else she knew where he was going be. Like an animal that returns to the place it was born to give birth to the next generation she knew her father would retreat back to the base.

"Mystique here discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro. But we don't know where this base is. And I believe one of you might" Magneto said

"The professor already tried" Logan stated.

"Once again you think it's all about you." Magneto said.

He looked up at Kurt. Everyone then looked up. Kurt was hanging from his tail.

"Oh hello" Kurt said.

Then Kurt appeared on the ground. Jean walked over to get ready to read his mind. Jessie was debating what to do. Logan knew her past but not all of it.

"I did not mean to snoop" Kurt said.

"Just try and relax" Jean said,

Jean went to put her hand up to Kurt head. Jessie took a deep breath.

"Jean stop" Jessie yelled.

Everyone eyes looked to Jessie. Jessie walked over to Kurt and placed her hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked up at her and smiled at her. Jessie smiled back him.

"Kurt, go back to the children please." Jessie said.

Once Kurt was gone Jessie turned to face her fate. She looked at each one of the people. Three of which she saw as her friends she just hope after what she told them they were still her friends after it.

"Jessie we need to know" Jean started.

"And you will. You see … The thing is" Jessie started.

"Do you want me to tell them Ms. S-" Magneto started.

"No I will. And don't call me that if need a name call me Vixen. … Stryker's base is at Alkali Lake" Jessie said.

"That's where the professor sent me there's nothing left" Logan said

"There's nothing left on the surface, Wolverine. The base is underground." Jessie said.

"How do you know that" Jean and Ororo asked.

Logan just looked at Jessie in horror. That was when he realized how close to her this hit. Jessie met his eyes with I'm sorry look. Magneto and Mystique placed a hand on each of Jessie's shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Jessie snapped.

"Miss Stryker" Magneto started.

Jean and Storm looked at her in horror. Logan looked hurt that she did not tell him all she knew. Jessie heart was breaking.

"They did not know did they?" Magneto said.

Jessie pushed passed him and head into the woods. Tears fell from her eyes. There was river not far from where they were at in woods. Jessie started to walk into the water. She needed to feel in control of something. Jessie closed her eyes and focused on the all the elements that she had control over. Her eyes went back to fiery blue. She floated off the ground and the water rose up and formed balls that circled around her. The dirt from the bank of the river rose up and formed a ball as well. A fire-ball from lighting formed. The all the balls start to circle her like element. She opened her eyes and looked at them. For the first time she had complete control of all of them at same time.

"Jessie" Logan yelled

Jessie let all the element return from where they came from. Jessie floated back to into the water. Her eyes returned back to normal blue. Tears still fell from her eyes. Logan broke through the tree line. Jessie turned and looked at him. He had cigar in his mouth. He took drag off it then exhaled.

"Hey" Jessie said.

"Hey"

"You okay"

"Yeah"

"You sure"

"Yeah sure… Jessie How we doing" Logan asked.

"Not good"

"I figure that much."

"Yeah, I'm just worried. I cannot lose everything again."

"I'm worried about you. That was some display of power up there"

"Obviously, it wasn't enough."

Jessie turned away him. Logan walked over to her and turned her face to look at him.

"Hey, Hey come on. All right?"

"I can't do this to you"

"Do what"

"I love you. I loved you for years. I have tried to tell myself that it was nothing but a crush for years. I had myself believing that it was a crush and then you come back into my life. And, all those feeling coming crawling back into my heart. The more I am around you the more I feel them." Jessie said in tears.

Logan was walking away from a village in Africa. An eighteen year old Jessie come running after him. 

"Logan" Jessie yelled.

"Jessie what are you doing" Logan asked.

"Don't quit please" Jessie pleaded.

"I'm done Jess I can't do this anymore" Logan said.

Logan turned started to turn and walk away from her. Jessie ran after him and grabbed his arm. Logan looked down at her. Tears were pouring down her dirt covered face. Her blue eyes were so lost. 

"I love you please don't leave me."Jess pleaded.

"You're kid you don't know what you feel" Logan stated

He wrenched his arm out of her grasp. He started to walk away. He could hear her fall to the ground. A man approach her he could tell it was Sabretooth from where he was.

"Come on Vixen he not worth your tears" Sabretooth said 

"I love him, I love him. Victor, I love him." Jess cried.

Logan woke from his memory. He looked at Jessie who had tears pouring down her face. He acted without thought. He pulled her into his arms. He placed one arm around her waist. And his other hand on the back of her head. He pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly all that was going on around them froze. Jessie control of her feelings snapped when his lips touched her. The kiss was all-consuming. They broke apart and looked into each other eyes.

"I can't do this" Jessie said.

"Hey"

"After you know all that I have done you will not want to kiss me"

"You're not to blame for any of this Jess"

"You mean that"

"In my mind, Stryker like you said used all of us. Jess, you are not your father."

Jessie laid her head on Logan's chest as he said that. Logan ran his hand over the back of her head. He started to unbraid her hair. Jessie let out a content sigh. Logan slowly lead them back to camp. Jean noticed Logan came back with Jessie.

"Jean, how long before jet in the air" Jessie asked.

"Two or three hours" Jean said.

Jean watched the way Jessie lean into Logan's chest. Logan had look that he had for her not that long ago. Jean had seen that look on her own face many times as thought about Scott. Jessie loves Logan with her whole heart. Jean could understand why Jessie had done what she did.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing

The jet took off for Alkali Lake base. Jessie sat in back of the jet across from John, Mystique and Magneto. She dressed in same clothes from the day before. An hour out from the base they started to get dress in their x-men uniforms. Jessie remained sitting for she did not have one yet because the professor had yet to see all her powers. Rogue and Bobby were looking at uniform.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, where ours?" Bobby asked.

"They're on order" Jessie joked.

"They should arrive in a few years" Logan said.

Logan looked over to Jessie who stayed sitting not get up to get changed.

"You changing Jess" Logan said.

"Don't have uniform." Jessie said not looking up.

"Jean would let you use one of hers" Logan said.

"I know but I fight better like this. And her powers are different than mind. I will only destroy the suit." Jessie stated.

Logan just shook his head and shut both uniform storage places. Magneto started to chuckle at Rogue as they looked at uniforms longingly. Jessie raised her eyes to look at him. Rogue turned to look at him.

"We love what you done with your hair." Magneto said.

Rogue went to pull off her gloves. Jessie got up went to stand by her.

"Hey… he not worth it" Jessie said.

That caught Bobby attention he turned and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, come on let's go" Bobby said.

Jessie walked back to the seat she just vacated sat back down. John was flicking his lighter. Jessie was trying to focus on her powers. It was getting on her last nerve. She was trying to prepare for what was to come when they got there.

"Flick that lighter one more time I dare you" Jessie growled.

John ignored her and continued on flicking it. John turned at looked at Magneto.

"So, they say you're the bad guy" John started.

Jessie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto said.

"That's a dorky-looking helmet. What's it for?"John asked.

"This dorky-looking helmet is the only thing that's gonna protect me from the real bad guys" Magneto said.

Jessie looked up as Magneto pulled the lit lighter to his palm. John looked at him in awe. Jessie just shook her head again.

"What your name?" Magneto asked.

"John replied.

"What's your real name, John?" Magneto asked.

John pulled the fire from the lighter before he answer Magneto, he formed a fire-ball in center. Jessie put her hands above her head and sighed. This was not going to be good.

"Pyro" John said.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro" Magneto said.

"I can only manipulate the fire. I can't create it" John said and closed his hand.

"You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different."Magneto said.

Magneto went to give the lighter back to John. Jessie focused on the air pulled the lighter to her before Magneto gave it back to John. Magneto, John, and Mystique looked at her. She lit the lighter and wicked smile formed on her face. She pulled the fire her right hand. She got up and walked closer to them. A large fire ball appeared in her right hand before she let the fire become one with her hand. So fire was now her hand and part of her wrist.

"So what am I? Jessie asked

She let the fire disappeared from her hand and wrist. She put the lighter back in John hands. She looked at Magneto and Mystique.

"You are quite amazing Miss Stryker" Magneto said.

She acted as Victor taught all those years ago. Magneto eyes went wide when he realized why the name Vixen was familiar to him. She released their neck before she killed them. Then head to front of the plane. Vixen was name of the young mutant that Sabretooth use to talk about get back. Magneto never thought Sabretooth was talking about Stryker own daughter. Jessie turned and looked back them.

"You have not seen anything yet" Jessie said.

Jessie walked to front of the plane and looked outside. Then head back to her seat and buckle up. The jet landed. Jessie sat there listen to how they were planning to get into the dam. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. But she needed everyone to be focus on something else first.

"All right this is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway. See these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks." Storm said.

"That's the entrance" Logan said

"Mm hh... and this shows depth of ice that covering the ground. Now this is the recent water activity." Storm said

"If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spill way."

"Not could, will flood" Jessie said

"Can you teleport inside" Storm asked,

"No, I have to be able to see where I'm going otherwise I could wind up inside a wall."

"I'll go, I have hunch he'll want me alive." Logan said,

Everyone eyes were one Logan and Logan was not looking at Jessie. Jessie focused on the air around her and let her body become one with the air. She floated through the not fully fixed hole. She focused on the air to take to another entrance the one she was nearly were killed at. She let her body slip into the door through a crack. Then she let her body take solid form. Jessie head to the lockers and grabbed gun belt form it and gun. She made sure there were bullets in it. Then she put it on her hip. Jessie ran through the medical room and headed for main control room. She was intercepted by two soldiers. Jessie put her hands up in surrender.

"Boys take me to my father" Jessie said.

"He wanted you shot on spot." One said

"The shot me" Jessie said calmly.

"Maybe he would want to see her" the other one said.

They grabbed her by her arms and removed the gun from her. They lead her to her father. He was on the computer looking at mutant children that he was shocking randomly.

"Sir" One said.

"Really Dad you know as well as I, I operate those computer better than Lloyd" Jessie said.

Stryker turned around looked Jessica. Jessie wore a sicken-sweet smile on her face. He waved the two soldiers off. Lady Deathstrike was by his side.

"Jessica"

"Hello, dad please I have realized that you were right all along. My time away from here has taught me that. You were the only one that ever loved me. The rest of the world wants to use me. You would never use me. I will do whatever you want" Jessie said.

"Lloyd get down here let Jessica take over your post. And give her a gun, boys. We are at war." Stryker said.

Stryker walked away leaving Jessie in the control room. Lloyd handed her a gun. Lloyd walked away leaving her alone. She wore real smile now. She had learned a thing or two her brother. She was not a powerful telepath or suggestive telepath but she could do some things.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing

Jessie looked up at screen that was picture of the spillway. She wore a wicked smile. Jessie knew it was Mystique disguised as Logan.

"Sir, there's someone coming down the spillway" Jessie said.

She heard her father came running from his computer. Jessie looked up at him as he watched the screen.

"I'm flooding it" Jessie said

"Wait!" Stryker yelled.

She watched as Mystique yelled out her last name in Wolverine voice. Stryker looked down at her. He knew that Jessie at one point loved him. Jessie looked at picture longingly. That was all her father needed.

"Well, look who's come home." Stryker said,

"Do want me to give the order to capture him"

"Do it Jessica"

"Right way sir"

Jessie did quickly. She heard her father walking away from her. As soon as Jessie was sure she was alone. She started searching for where Cerebro was at. Also, she was looking for where the children were at. She want get Charles out of here. If she nothing else knew she knew that he believed that she was not her father in the least. Mystique was good but not as good as her. She looked up on one screen to see Mystique slide through the door giving her father the middle finger. Jessie giggled at that. She saw two people approaching, one was Mystique as her father the other was solider carrying gun.

"We have a metamorph lose could be anybody" Mystique said using Stryker voice.

"Anybody" The soldier said.

Mystique knocked him out with the gun. And she went knock Jessie out. Jessie turned at grabbed the gun. Mystique looked at her oddly. Jessie heard her father and couple of soldiers to approaching. Jessie hit the button to close all doors to the room. Her father made it to the door with enough time for her to wave at him.

Stryker cursed at Jessie. Jessie laughed and got out of the chair and walked over to another computer and let Mystique sit down. She put a com device in her ear. Jessie started to deprogram the shocking of the children and tried to get ready to open their cages if need be.

"We're in" Mystique said.

Meanwhile, everyone else on the jet looked raise an eyebrow at comment we're in.

"She's good" Logan said.

"Mystique who we" Storm asked.

"Jessie" Mystique said

"Yeah it their code 44667 alpha" Jessie said loud enough to be heard on com device.

"She is also good" John said.

"You have no idea."Magneto commented.

Logan, Jean, Storm and children looked at Magneto. None of them knew how powerful Jessie truly was. Magneto did not truly know either. Jessie looked at Mystique as she heard charges being placed on the door. Jessie winked at Mystique when the beeping got more intense. Jessie from here made the fire damage not very big. Jessie lean over and pressed a couple of buttons and made the spillway open. Mystique looked at her.

"So tell me Vixen, why are you doing this"

"I'm not my father. You're good but I know this base. I just want Charles and get out of here. I hate my father more than anything. He has taken everything from me many times over. I don't want revenge but part of me…" Jessie started.

"Does." Mystique finished.

"Yeah, they're in" Jessie said.

"So, are get the children out." Mystique asked.

"No, I am going after my father. Crap"

"What"

"I can't shut it down."

"What"

"What do you think? My damn father installed a new measure. He has Jason in there with Charles. I can over ride it but it will kill Charles and Jason. There is nothing we can do from here." Jessie said.

Jessie slammed her fist into desk and walked over to corner by the metal doors. Metal creaking loudly caused by the metal door being pulled open drew both of their attention the metal floated back to reveal Magneto with Jean, Logan, Storm and Kurt.

"Have you found it?" Magneto asked.

"Yes" Jessie started.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber" Mystique finished.

Jessie walked closer to Logan. He looked at her. She nodded her head to him. He did not look pleased with her. She looked down and sighed. Logan grabbed her face.

"Don't do that again" Logan growled

"What?" Jessie asked

"Disappear" Logan answered.

"I try not to Caption" Jessie said playfully

Jessie smiled up at him. She noted that Logan looked over to screen that had her father and soldiers walking. She looked back to Logan with knowing look.

"Stryker" Logan said.

He removed the com device from his ear. Then he started to take off. Jessie had dead run to keep up with him. She grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"What?!" Logan growled.

"I'm coming with you" Jessie said.

"Jess no"

"Wolverine I know this base. I know where he heading."

Logan looked down at her. He nodded his head and signal for her to lead the way. They were walking for about five minutes when the whole dam shook. Jessie eyes went fiery blue to try to focus on what happened. She gasped and shook her head.

"Wolverine something majorly wrong" Jessie said.

"What"

"This way" Jessie said.

She pulled him down another hall way headed to the medical room. She knew it would not be long before her father was here. If not already here she knew he would get out as quick as he could. Once they were in medical room Jessie looked at Logan. He was consumed with memories of his past.

Jessie looked around the room. The sound of footsteps caught her attention. Jessie turned at looked at her father and Lady Deathstrike. Jessie knew she stood no chance against Lady Deathstrike.

"The tricky thing about adamantium is that if you ever mange to process if raw liquid form you got to keep that way. Keep it hot. Because once the metal cools it's indestructible. But you already know that I used to think that you were one of kind Wolverine. I was wrong" Stryker said.

Wolverine went to run after him. Lady Deathstrike hits him sending him flying through air. He pulled out is metal claws. Jessie watched in horror as Lady Deathstrike pulled out all ten of her claws.

"Holy shit" Logan said.

There fight started. Jessie saw Logan get thrown into wall. Jessie hid in a corner. She tried to over ride her brother mind control. Jessie eyes went completely fiery blue as she heard Logan groaning in pain. She tried to concentrate harder. Suddenly she heard him groaning then coughed. Jessie started to come out of her hiding place. She watch in horror as Lady Deathstrike started to cut into his back. He reached for the medical tool connected to adamantium. Jessie focused on her mind again. Logan got it release the liquid into her stomach. It was at the same moment when Jessie released her from her brother mind control agent. Lady Deathstrike eyes went from light blue to natural brown eyes. Liquid metal poured out of all of her holes in her body. Logan rolled over off the metal bed. Jessie ran over to him. She looked him over making sure he was healing. Logan grabbed her face and kissed her. Jessie had tears running down her face. That was worst then watching Logan and Victor fight.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing

Suddenly Jessie brought her hands to her head at the same time Logan did. Jessie bent over in extreme pain. Her head was on Logan's chest. Then as quick as it came it stopped. Logan looked down at his chest. Where Jessie was still sobbing Logan wrapped his arm around her. They both got and started to head after Stryker.

They found him by a helicopter. Jessie punched him. She knocked him to snow. Logan grabbed him and pushed him up against the helicopter. He stuck his claws into him. Jessie's father screamed bloody murder. Jessie had cold look in her eyes. A look, that Stryker, taught her years ago.

"How does it feel, bub?" Logan asked

"Why did you come back" Stryker asked.

"You cut me open you took my life" Logan said.

"He took my life too Wolverine" Jessie said.

"You make it sound like stole something from you. As I recall it was you who volunteered procedure." Stryker said.

_'That is because what you had Victor do and Kayla do for sister. You had Victor under you damn thumb.'_ Jessie screamed in Stryker mind.

"Must you do that" Stryker said as he looked at Jessie.

"Who am I" Logan asked.

"You are just a failed experiment. If you really know about your past, what kind of person you were the work we did together. People don't change Wolverine. You were an animal then you're animal now… I just gave you claws." Stryker said.

Jessie turned and looked at towards the dam. Blaring of siren reached all their ears. Jessie turned and looked at Logan.

"What hell is that…? What is it?" Logan asked,

"The dam's ruptured. It's gonna flood the water onto the spillway. It's trying to relieve the pressure." Jessie started.

"It's too late. In few minutes we'll all be underwater. Come with me. And I will tell you everything you want to know. You can't help your friends. They're as good as dead, Wolverine. You're survivor always have been." Stryker finished.

"Oh, I thought I was just an animal with claws." Logan said.

Jessie laughed and ducked under the helicopter and grabbed the chain. She helped Logan to wrap it around her father and wheel of helicopter. Jessie put her lips right next to his ear.

"If we die, you die" Jessie hissed

Logan grabbed Jessie hand and ran back to the dam to try to help the rest of team and the students.

"There are no exits that way, Wolverine!" Stryker yelled.

"That a lie like everything that comes out your mouth" Jessie said.

"I should have killed you, years ago, when you were a baby, Jessica." Stryker yelled.

Jessie turned back and gave him the middle finger. She continued to lead Logan to the fast way back to spillway. They made it right when the group reached to the doors. Jessie looked at Logan. She pointed to Logan then at control panel. Logan sank his claws into the panel. The doors started to close.

"You don't want to go that way, trust me" Logan said.

"Come on, there's another way out of here" Jessie stated.

The made it to the outside. Logan and Jessie were in the back. Jessie knew in heart what was going to happen. She could feel in the air. The fire, water, earth and air called to her urge her to use them. A male child fell Logan picked the child up. Jessie walked up to where helicopter should be. It was gone.

"The helicopter was right here." Logan yelled.

At that every moment the jet came over the trees and made crash landed in the snow. Jessie closed her eyes. She heard Kurt take the professor to jet. Jessie realized this was cross-road. If she continued to live like her father had her living hiding her powers she would never control them and lose everything she cared about. The uncertain future was the other way if she truly let them out and embraced them. Yes, she had somewhat control over them but how much. She noticed Logan looking to her left. She and Logan walked over to her father. Stryker was hanging from a wall with the chains wrapped completely around him so he could not move.

"Who has the answers, Wolverine? Those people? That creature in your arms? Huh… Huh" Stryker yelled.

Logan looked at Jessie and the child in his arm. Then he looked back at Stryker. He handed Jessie the child. The child looked at her. She smiled at him. He touched her face where tears were forming. Logan reached into his uniform and pulled the chain with the dog tags off. And then he threw it at Stryker feet. Jessie looked at her father. Logan took the child back into his arms. And he started to walk away.

"One, day someone will finish what I have started. One day." Stryker yelled.

Stryker looked back down at Jessie. Her eyes were cold but full of power. She wore a sad smile. Tears well up in Jessie eyes. She knew it would come to this point. But she did not want it to be so but it was. She let the tear fall down her face as she looked at her father. She hated this man but he was her father. He used to toss her in air back when she one old. He used to read her bed time stories. It was not until she became a teenager did she realize what kind of man her father truly was.

"Good bye Daddy" Jessie said.

For a brief second he saw Jessie as the little girl who used to run out hug his legs when came home. The wild pig tails six-year-old that had a smile that could capture anyone heart. He realized what did to his daughter. But it was only for less than second later he went right back to his normal self.

"Come on Vixen." Logan called.

Jessie ran back to Logan. Stryker looked at the pair of them. They got on the plane. The jet was having problems. Jessie looked at Jean and Charles. Charles shook his head.

"You guys okay?" Jean asked.

"I am now." Logan said,

"Yeah I am fine." Jessie said.

Logan walked to the front of the jet. Jessie focused on Jean mind. Jean put her hand on Jessie shoulder.

'_Jeanie, you and I know the jet is not going to start without a outside source of air power.'_

_'You can feel it to'_

_'I can get the jet in the air. Can you control it?'_

_'Yeah, you sure about this'_

_'Yeah I'm sure. Wait for my signal.'_

Jessie felt the dam break. She ran outside and got ready. Jessie let the element come to her like by the river. Her eyes were fiery blue.

"Jessie" Charles asked.

Logan looked around for Jessie. She could not find her.

"Wait, where Jess" Logan asked.

"She's outside" Charles said.

_'Jean now'_ Jessie said in Jean's mind.

Jean eyes went fiery as well. The stairs rose out of the ground and closed up on the jet. At the same moment Jessie stuck her hand out and air round the jet started to pick up. And then the water crashed around her. Jessie lifted her other hand and held it back. The water rose into the air. The jet engines started to turn over. Jessie then also focused on the fire.

"She controlling the jet" Storm said.

"Jessie can't do that" Scott said.

"Not without help" Storm said.

"You get her now" Logan said to Kurt.

"She not let me" Kurt said.

"I know what I'm doing. This is the only way." Charles started.

Logan looked in horror at Charles. The he run over to the window. Scott were also freaking out.

"Jessie, listen to me. Don't do this" Logan said to Charles who was connected to Jessie mind.

"Logan, Good-bye" Charles said.

"Oh no! No! No! No!"Logan screams.

"No" Scott said.

Charles looked over and started to look like he was going to cry. Jessie focused on the wind lifting the jet. The jet started to completely go up. Jessie looked a back at water. She focused on Jean mind.

'_Jean let go now get them out of here. I will see you again.'_

Then Jessie started to let her body turn into water. But it looked like the water just knocked her over.

"She's gone… She gone" Scott said.

"Don't say that…No." Logan said.

They both started to cry. Jean looked at them. Logan really loved Jessie back. Jean looked at each of them. She could feel the guilt but she knew that it was the only way.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing

Author's note: Victor Creed in this story is like the one in x-men origin Wolverine.

The next day Scott, Logan, Jean and Charles were in his office. Scott thought of Jessie as huge friend or sister because he found her the first day her. Yes at times they had their fights. She was one best teacher the school had ever seen. And she knew how fight and hold her own. Jessica Fox was an amazing mutant. It was plain to see that now. Logan was broken hearted. He in ways loved Jessica with his whole heart. She held not only the key to his past to but his heart as well. He had no idea that she had that much power. To Jean, Jessie was very good friend. She was one that Jean confided in about her feelings. Jessie had put so much trust in Jean. Jean knew in heart she saw her as a best friend. That made the guilt all the worst that Jean felt.

"You know even when Jessica was here at the school. She was always hesitant about her powers." Charles started

"But can you blame her Charles look at what her father was. What she has witnessed in her lifetime anyone would be hesitant." Jean stated.

"No Jean I can't blame Ms. Stryker or Miss Fox as she like to call. She always in some way felt she was left behind." Charles said.

"Do you think we could have done more to save her" Scott asked.

Jean looked at Charles as if she knew something but would not betray her friend trust.

"In the past she may have let us" Charles said.

"There had to be another way" Logan said.

"What I don't get is how was controlling the jet. You said yourself Charles she could control; air, fire, water an earth. That explains the water, fire of engines and air to lift the jet." Scott said.

"Yes, I know Scott. I feel that she had help. But I don't know who. But I feel even without help she would have done what she did. When I was connected to her the more the water gain power, air and fire gain power the more powerful Jessica became. I just wished knew who helped her." Charles said.

"I helped her" Jean said.

"What!" Logan and Scott said at same time.

"We could both feel what was to come. She could live through the water" Jean said.

"Jean, you saw it I doubt anyone could live through it." Scott said.

"Why did she leave the plane?" Logan asked.

"Because she made choice… Logan her whole life she had path put in-front of her. She was force to hide what she was to protect herself. For the first time she made a choice without think what would her father would do. Instead she was proving to all of us that she was not like her father in the least." Charles stated.

"I told her she was not her father" Logan said.

"I know but Logan I imagine what Jessica felt was more guilt than anything else… for she knew what her father was and did nothing to stop him. I think in Jessica heart she thought her father would wake up one day and be the man she knew when she was young. And what happen just proved to her he would never change. Yes, she tried to prove to us but I feel it was more she wanted to prove to herself that she was not like him" Charles said.

A knocked sound on the door which broke up the discussion they were having. The children filed in as the teachers left the room. Logan shook his head his heart was still bleeding in many ways. Charles looked off when as if he felt Jessica body form again. He smiled.

"Professor is everything alright" Julie asked.

"Yes, I think it will be" Charles said.

Meanwhile Jessie face broke the surface of the water near the new shore of the lake. She started to cough up water and ashes. She pulled herself up onto the bank. She ran her hand down her side. She gasped in pain. She lifted her shirt and noticed that black and purple bruises all down her side. _Oh no Jess you broken all your ribs on your one side._ Jessie coughed she brought her hand to her mouth. And ashes were on her hand, Jessie eyes went wide. _Fuck you puncture your lung. Jess you can't travel like you would normally._

Jessie pulled back down her shirt. She was dripping wet. She tried to get up and screamed in the process. She continued to cough as she did so. She slowly made her way back to the tree line. She knew there was cabin. She knew who lived there. She just hoped he did not kill her on sight. She limped there because of the pain in her side. As she round the tree line by the cabin she noted smoke raise from the chimney. Jessie walked as fast as she could to get to the door. She bang once on the door before the door flew open. Jessie eyes met the eyes none other than Victor Creed.

Victor looked not at all happy to see Jessie. Victor went to grab her and throw her way. She fell into his arm in pain. Victor acted fast and pulled him up. His eyes met her he could read pain in her eyes.

"What happened?" Victor growled.

Jessie started to cough again ashes coming up from her one lung. She had tears running down her face because of the pain and what happened. Victor pulled her inside the cabin. He helped her over to sectional sofa in forest green. Jessie lips were stained grey with ashes. She sat down and looked up at Victor.

"I embrace my other side" Jessie coughed.

Victor looked at her as she moaned in pain. Jessie moaned and held on to her one side. She was soaked to the bone. Her hair was matted to her forehead. Victor lifted up her shirt to see her blacken side. He picked up a pile of paper and threw them.

"God Damn it Vixen what the hell happened?" Victor roared.

"The base is destroyed… my father dead. He tried to start a war. Magneto and Mystique and X-men came to try to stop him." Jessie moaned.

"Jessie, I knew you left over month ago. How did you get back here?" Victor asked.

"The X-men I went there when I left"

"Then why don't you go back there"

"I'm trying to."

"Why don't use your powers Jessie"

"Vic, I can't my ribs are broken. I heal somewhat like you but differently. My bones don't heal instantly it heals like a normal human would only slightly faster. I need your help. Vic please you know I would not be here if I was not desperate."

Victor debated what to do. Jessie watched him as he did so. Suddenly a movement from another room caught Victor's and Jessie attention.

"Victor, what's going on?" A woman voice asked.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

Jessie turned her head to see the woman who was dress in one of Victor shirts it came down to her mid-thigh. She stood about five foot four inches tall. The woman looked to be thirty years old at most. Her hair was light brown and was perfectly straight. The woman eyes were a unique combination of blue, grey and green. The woman looked like she just woke up. Jessie could tell this woman was beautiful. Jessie looked back to Victor.

"I'm sorry Vic. Had I know I never would come" Jessie said.

Jessie started to get up and head to the door. The woman ran over and placed her hand on Jessie shoulder.

"Nonsense, Victor and I are happy to have you" The woman said in kind voice.

"Allie" Victor said.

"Vic this woman needs our help and she knows you and she hurt. " Allie said.

"Allison you have heart that is to big" Victor growled.

Allison sat down next to Jessie. Jessie looked at Alison. When she was up close to Alison Jessie could tell she was feral mutant like Victor but not as pronounce. Once could not tell if one would just look at her. It was in her cat like grace and her slightly feline like features. Alison smiled showing her slightly sharper teeth.

"I'm Allison Creed. Victor's Wife and you are" Allison asked.

"Jessica Fox but you can call me Jessie" Jessie said.

"Fox" Victor laughed.

"Yeah what of it Vic" Jessie said.

"Well for starter it not your last name and for two it just so original."

"Be nice Victor" Allison snapped.

Victor growled at Allison. Allison was not in least intimated. Allison put her arm around Jessie and helped her up. Jessie looked over to Victor. Victor had his down and shaking his head.

"Let get her out of these wet clothes, Jessie." Allison said.

Later, Jessie was dressed in long-sleeved baggie shirt that was purple and pair of jeans and pair of boots. Her chest was wrapped. Her boobs were compressed it made the shirt look even bigger on her. Alison was make lunch. She learned that Alison was mutant. She was feral mutant. She could heal like Victor could but she could feel other people injuries as well. Victor sat in arm-chair craving a piece of wood with his claws. Jessie was sitting on the sofa.

"So Jessie, what do you need my help with?" Victor asked.

"I can't ask you to do it now. You have done so much for me already" Jessie said.

"Just ask Vixen" Victor snapped.

"I wanted you to help get across the border."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I'm not saying you would but if anyone could it would be you"

"That is true Vic." Allison butted in.

"Allie-Cat, stay out of this" Victor snapped

"We both know you going to do it. Stop making her nervous. And you know she can't fly out of here. Not with her ribs the way they are. Besides she would not make through any airport coughing up ashes." Allison snapped back.

"Speaking of ashes why are you coughing them up" Victor asked.

"It part of mutation. It's hard to explain, Victor. It's easier to show." Jessie said.

"Oh really" Allison said.

"Yes, Victor if you would be so kind to cut my arm" Jessie said.

Jessie rolled up the shirt so he could. Victor sliced through her flesh and muscles. Blood poured out of the wound for second before it started to heal itself. When it was done healing ashes were all that was left of evidence that he cut her open. Jessie took her other hand rubbed them off revealing healed skin.

"Neat kid" Victor said.

"So when do we leave." Allison asked.

"Who said you were coming?" Victor asked.

"You know you won't leave me alone here in my condition" Allison said.

Jessie laughed at them but then moaned in pain. Allison put down what she was doing and walked over to make sure Jessie was alright. Jessie had never pictured any woman being able to put Victor in his place. Jessie could tell just by looking at him as he looked at Allison. He loved her. And she loved him.

"I'm fine Allison. I am going be like this for a while." Jessie stated.

"It just her nature Vixen" Victor said.

"She make wonder mother for your children" Jessie said.

Victor laughed at Jessie. He grinned at her. Victor's eyes linger on Allison stomach.

"So, Victor when do we leave"

"Now"

"What!?"Jessie and Allie said together.

"Don't do that" Victor said.

"Why" Allie said.

"Because…" Victor said.

"Don't worry about it Vic I get it" Jessie said.

"Ya do?" Allie asked.

"Our voice ranges together hurt his ears. I had him say one time before." Jessie said.

By midnight Jessie was in small town in United States. She did believe she was in the state of Colorado by the ski resorts. In all actually she like Allison and was happy for Victor but she could not drag them any far into this. They had done so much for her. Well really Allison helped her to get on mend. And Victor helped her get across the border without going through border police. She was on foot hoping she would come across a place to stay for the night. She walked on to a road in small city. A small hotel was still opened mainly because it was had trucker spot not far from it. Jessie quickly headed across the street to the hotel. She limped over to the front desk. She was trying not to move very fast because if she did she started to coughing which leaded to ashes covering and staining her lips. She was in extreme amount of pain. She rang the bell. A woman walked out of the back room. It was familiar face. The woman had ice like blue eyes and long white blonde hair. Her skin was the color of snow.

"My god Jessie is that you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah it's Jessie, Belle?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I work here now. I owe you one for what you did for me" Belle said.

"Speaking of favors Belle I need room for while."Jessie said.

"Sure thing no problem, I put it on the companies card. But if anyone asks you are big shot in resorts and you are looking to maybe buy land up here." Belle said.

"No problem, just make sure very few people disturb me."Jessie said.

"I need a name" Belle said

"Ms. Jessica Fox" Jessie said.

"Sure thing, Miss Fox your room is on the five floor. It has a great view of the mountains. You're in room 514."Belle said

"Thank Belle we're even now"

Jessie headed to the elevator with her room key. Belle was mutant that could control ice and snow. Her father wanted her and sent Jessie at one point to find her. Jessie found her alright and warned Belle not to trust any soldiers. Then Jessie led her father in another direction. Once on the fifth floor Jessie walked down the hall heading to her room. She slid the card key into the door. The light flashed green Jessie turn the door handle and pushed the door open. It was good room. It had king size bed, a desk, lamps, sofa and chairs to watch TV. Jessie walked over to the bed. She knew it was late here and even later in New York or rather early morning. She knew from experience that very few people sleep when they were meant to. She picked up the phone. She dialed a number she learned when she worked there. The phone rang and rang until Jessie was about to give up. A sleepy voice of Charles answered the phone.

"Hello" Charles said sleepy

"Hello Charles" Jessie said

"Jessie, you're alive" Charles said more awake.

"Yes, i want to let you know I going to be headed back to school and not to worry about me." Jessie said then coughed.

"Where you at do need me to send a jet"

"In a little town in Colorado in the mountains… I don't know the name of the town. I can't fly Charles. I'm hurt bad but I'm healing."

"How hurt"

"All my ribs on my one side are broken. I puncture my lung twice. It healed but I'm coughing up ashes. Don't worry that how I heal. Yes, heal like Logan. You can ask Jeanie about it. She knows about it. Don't let Logan blame her Charles."

"I won't my dear. Are you sure you are alright"

"Yeah, I had mutant doctor look me over. She told me I could not fly or travel the way I normally would do until my ribs fully heal. That could be weeks or months. It depends on how much I do. They are wrapped."

"I want you to check in with me"

"I will sir. I am going to let you go. I need to get some rest and I'm sure you do to." Jessie said

"Goodbye Jessica"

"Goodbye Charles and good night"

"Night"

Jessie hung up the phone. She laid down on the bed and was out like a light. Early the next morning Charles woke up. Charles wheeled himself into his office. Then he called for Logan to meet him. Logan walked into his office. Logan looked like he did not sleep and he had been crying or would be cry soon.

"You wanted to see me Chuck"

"Yes, Logan, last night or rather early this morning I received a phone call."

"What hell does have to do with me" Logan snapped

"It was from Jessica"

"What… she's alive"

"Yes, from what I gather she is in a lot of pain and is coming back here slowly."

"Where is she? … Why are you not getting the jet ready to get her?"

"Logan, she can't fly doctor orders. As for where she is I don't know for sure. She did not either. All I know she was in small town in Colorado in mountains. She is going check in with me when she on her way here."

Logan went to storm out of the room. Charles followed after him.

"Logan where are you going"

"To find her"

"Logan I don't think"

"Chuck you said it yourself. She is hurt. She can't defend herself now. I can see too many things happening to her. I can't let that happen to her." Logan growled.

"Where are you going to look?"

"I am headed to Colorado in mountains I sure I can find her. I will keep a com device on me if it makes you feel better. And if she calls ya… you call me and tell me where she at" Logan said.

"Logan I would not take Scott's bike."

"Why"

"All of Jessica ribs on one side are broken and she had punctured her lung twice she said that it was healed but she coughing and her ribs are still broken." Charles said.

Logan eyes went wide. He had seen Jessie heal. There were ashes all over her body after the fight at the school. If she punctured her lung that mean she would be coughing up ashes. _Wait her ribs aren't heal like the bruises or open wounds. I need to get her faster. _


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing

Jessie woke up when the sun showed through the window of her room. She tried to sit up. She nearly screamed in pain as she did so. Then she sighed and gritted her teeth as she sat up. Tears were in her eyes. She looked at clock on the side table. It was 10: 00 am. She ran her hand down her face. She knew she had to move on soon. Jessie got up carefully so not to hurt her ribs. She walked over to sink to wash her face. She coughed again. Jessie looked in mirror. She removed the ashes from her lips. She was mentally going through her Rolodex of names of mutants that she knew owed her a favor and where they lived. There was Remy who if she knew him was in New Orléans.

A knocked sounded at the door. Jessie limped over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. It was Belle. Jessie quickly unlocked the door and opened the door. She waved Belle inside. Belle came inside and sat down on the sofa. Jessie sat down on the chair.

"Yes, Belle"

"I figure when you need a place to stay last night that you are off in bad way. Did your father find out you are mutant."

"Yeah he did but let just say we don't have to worry about him anymore"

"What has happen Jessie?"

"I need to get back to school in New York. A school for mutant"

"You mean the one that was on the News"

"Yeah the very same"

"Well, I took the liberty to call some of my fellow mutants that you can contact with. You remember David Harris. He is now is truck driver. He is going to deliver a load down in Dallas. I talked to him he is willing to take ya with him. That is if ya want to. Once ya in Dallas David said he will help ya meet up with Richard Templem. Richard and his wife Darla has agreed to take ya to New Orléans. Where, ya will meet up with Remy. Remy owe ya big time. He was the one that came up with a way to get to there. If you want to do this you will be out of here by eight tonight."

"Why did you do all of this"

"Jessie you saved all our lives. And from what Remy has told us about your father. You paid the price for what you did. So we owe ya big time. I just would not feel right not helping ya out. I knew that you would not stay here for long. And I saw ya limp to the elevator doll I know ya hurt."

"Thank ya Belle"

"No problem i will check ya out a noon. You can stay with me. Maybe we can get ya some new clothes and what not."

"I'll see ya in lobby at noon"

"See ya then"

Belle went to get up to leave. Jessie smiled at how thoughtful they seem to be.

"Belle"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

Belle left the room. Two hours later Jessie walked into the lobby of the hotel. Jessie turned in her room key and walked outside. Belle came around the back of the hotel. She walked over to Jessie and led her to her car.

"I'm sorry Jessie. There has been a change of plan. You are leaving now. David route was changed. You are still going be traveling with David but it will be farther east. I don't have a clue where you are going to go beyond that but in some way is closer to New York."

"Don't worry about it Crystalline... Belle, hey you have done more for me then most people would do"

"I just so worry about ya Vixen"

"I know."

Belle pulled the car over at the truck stop. David walked out of the shop. His long red hair was pulled back in pony tail. He had trucker cap on. His brown eyes were filled with laughter. He was bigger man not that he was overweight but kinda like Victor. He stood near six-foot five inches tall and weighed close to 300 lbs mostly muscles. His face was combination of his mother Irish roots and his father Greek roots. David walked over to Belle car and opened the door for Jessie to get out. David mutation was he had sonic speed. It was why her father wanted him. David had a huge crush on Jessie for many years. David other name was Sonic.

"Well if isn't my Lady Jessica" David said.

"Hello David. Thank you again for doing this"

"Oh it is my pleasure to help the damsel in distress."

David put his arm around Jessie's shoulders and helped her walk to his big rig. He stopped and opened up the door opposite of the driver seat. There was bag of clothes and phone on the floor. Then without missing a beat David picked Jessie up and placed her on the seat. Then he helped her buckle up. Then he shut the door and walked around to the other side. He started the truck.

"The bag down there is for ya"

Jessie reached down and went through the bag. She found a track phone and couple shirt and jeans that were about her size along with maybe fifty dollars. Jessie had tears in her eyes. The tractor-trailer pulled on to the highway.

"I know it much Jessie but I figure ya need them more than I do."

"How did you get these David?"

"My ex-girlfriend we were about to married… One day, I came home delivering a load and found her sleeping with our neighbor. I kicked her out the house and she packed up most of her stuff she left these behind. I have been meaning to give them to Good Will or Salvation Army or someplace like that. But hey maybe it was for reason I just could not do it."

"Sonic you and your destiny talk"

"I can't help it Vixen look at us I never thought I would see ya again and then you come waltz back into my life."

"David, you and me make best friends but I have boy friend"

"I should have guess a woman like ya is out of my league"

"No you are not. No woman is ever out a man league."

"That easy for ya to say look at ya… any man would be crazy not to ask ya out"

"And you are the sweetest kindest man I ever met. You are going out of your way to help me and wanting nothing in return. Any woman would be lucky to have you Sonic."

"You are just trying make me feel better"

"No, if I did not have man. I would never let you go."

Jessie lean over and kissed David cheek. He smiled over to Jessie. He really was attractive man.

"So Jessie Lynn ready for twenty hour drive"

"As ready as I can be"

Jessie started to laugh which turned into a coughing fit. David looked worried when notice that ashes came out of her mouth. Jessie removed the ashes and moaned when she stretch her side.

"So what happen to ya?"

"I broke all ribs on my right side."

"So the coughing up ashes…"

"…is part of my mutation. You remember the healing mutants ya meet well I heal just differently. I punctured my lung twice."

"And you ribs aren't healing like healing mutant would?"

"It is my first time breaking anything. I sure they are healing faster just not instantly fast. It may take weeks or months for me to fully heal."

"Well I remember breaking my ribs in accident love. Why don't ya rest…? I am use to driving myself. I will wake ya when we stop."

"You would do that?"

"Well ya even if you never date me I still love ya and care about ya"

"I care about you to. Do you care if I make a phone call?"

"No, go right ahead"

Jessie got the phone and dialed. The phone rang for second before it was picked up.

"Hello, Xavier School for the gifted how may I help you" Charles asked.

"Hey Charles it me Jessie"

"Jessica is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'm traveling with old friend of mine heading east. I figure I would let you know."

"Jessica I am glad that you are alright. I should let you know that I told Logan that you called. He left early this morning to find you. Is there any way you have number you can be reached at"

"Yeah I have cell phone…hold on one moment…the number is 1-450-555-7777 (1)."

"Well I will let you go keep in touch and don't be surprised if you get phone call from him."

"I won't bye Charles"

"Good –bye Jessica"

Jessica hung up the phone. And then she curled up in the seat and started to rest.

(1)= I made up the number if the area code is wrong please forgive me.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing

Hour later Jessie woke up when David shook her shoulder. Jessie rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then she looked out trucks windows they were pulling into rest area. It was dark outside.

"Where are we?" Jessie asked

"Concordia, Missouri. You have been asleep for close to nine and forty minutes. I stop and picked up dinner for us. I ate mine but yours in the bag. I need to get some sleep. I know this place is not much but you're more than welcome to go inside and clean up. And by the way your phone has been ringing non-stop for over hour."

"Thanks David… I'm going to let you sleep I will be inside"

"Okay when ya come back lock the door doll"

Jessie got out of the cab with the bag of clothes and food. She sat down on bench and started to eat the cheeseburger and fries that David got for her. The food may have been only fast food but it was like heaven to her. She had not eaten since what happened with Victor and Allison. She walked over to rest room and to wash her face. No one was really around. She removed all trace of ashes from her mouth. She noticed that she had not coughed in hours. She guessed that was good sign. She changed out of shirt. Her chest was still wrapped up tight like a present. But from what she could see of her side the bruising was nearly all gone. She stretch too far and moaned in pain. So her ribs were not completely healed but the puncture lung was healed at least. She pulled on the tank top that was in bag of clothes. It would normally be too small in bust but with her chest being wrapped it fit well. The phone started to go off. It took Jessie a moment to realize it was her phone. She answered the phone.

"Hello" Jessie said.

"Where are you?" Logan asked.

"Nice to hear from you too"

"Darlin' I worried about ya"

"I'm fine"

"Charles said you were hurt"

"I am"

Jessie made sure she was fully dressed and everything was in the bag. Before she walked back to the bench and sat down. She groaned as she did.

"That sound like your no fine darlin'"

"Listen Logan… I'm okay. In fact I am head to school."

"Where are you, Jess?"

"Why"

"I am coming to get ya Jess"

"Of course you are"

"So Jess darlin' where are you"

"Concordia… Missouri. Logan there is no way you are going to able to get here to meet me before. We leave even if you leave the school now"

"Who says I am at the school"

"Sorry forgot Charles said you left early this morning even if you did leave Logan it close to twenty hour drive"

"Jess I can't seat back and let you come to me when you are hurt baby."

"I am with friends Logan it not like I am travel by myself"

"I don't care I am meet ya and that's that"

"Whatever you say Wolverine"

"Vixen, don't tempt me"

"Why"

"Because when I find ya will throw you over my shoulder and carry ya off"

"Kinky, I will try anything once"

Logan growled into the phone. Jessie giggled at the sound of his growl. Her giggle turned to a coughing fit. That caused ashes to come out of her mouth. Jessie sighed after she regained her breath.

"Jess you alright"

"I'm fine"

"Just stay where you are"

"I will see you soon Wolverine"

"Just were in Concordia are ya baby"

"Rest stop… David is sleeping"

"Who in god name is David?"

"Jealous much… David Harris is mutant that owes me a favor he is truck driver who taking me to Ohio."

"I am jealous… you're mine"

"Oh really"

"Yea, darlin'... I don't know this David so I don't trust him"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do"

"Then you should trust my judgment"

"I do darlin' it just I have seen what happens to woman like ya alone."

"You worry too much"

"It ain't my fault darlin' I love ya"

"You love me?"

"Well, yeah darlin why did you think I was coming to find ya"

"I'm key to your past remember"

"That you are darlin you are so much more than that"

"Thanks"

"Listen Jess I will see ya soon."

"Bye"

"Good bye darlin"

Jessie hung up the phone. She walked back to the cap of truck. She got inside and locked the door. She curled up in seat. She could hear David snoring in back. Jessie closed her eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

An hour later David and Jessie snapped awake by the sound of her phone going off. Jessie sat up quickly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Damn it Jessie Lynn answer your damn phone" David yelled.

"Sorry David"

Jessie answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Where are you am I here where are you"

"I was asleep"

"You can sleep with me"

"Really"

"Not like darlin' although if you want to"

"I will be right out"

"I will be by the pop machines"

"See you soon Logan"

"Bye darlin'"

Jessie hung up the phone. She looked back to David. David came back to the front of the cab. He looked at Jessie. He was removing the sleep from his eyes.

"So that ya new boyfriend"

"Yeah that was my boyfriend. He's here"

"How could he be here Jessie?"

"Sonic… I don't know. Charles told me at noon he left early this morning. Knowing Logan he did not stop or only stopped for second to get gas."

"He would have to even faster than me Vixen… Although, if ya were my gal I would do the same thing, I would fly to get to ya. When you hurt like you are Jessie I know what could happen to you."

"What is it with you two? What make you think I would be in danger on my own?"

"Jessie, you don't see yourself the way that men do."

"What does mean"

"It means you have sexy but innocent nature even though you have seen all bad things in world. You are the type of woman men dream about. I mean look at your body."

"Do you forget I was train by the army to kill?"

"No but you only kill as last resort."

"And do"

"Listen Jessie if I was your man I would chain ya to my side"

"Why"

"Jessie you are one I million and you know that so stop begging for complaints"

"I love ya to Davie"

"Don't call me Davie I don't like being call that any more than you like being called Vicks"

"Okay fine. David thank you I owe you so much"

"No Jessie Lynn it was pleasure"

Jessie got out of the cap of truck. She had her bag in her hand. She walked over to pop machines. As she entered the room she did not see Logan. She looked around the room looking for him. When, she was lifted off the ground by strong pair of arms. She made sound that sounded more like mouse. She heard Logan laugher at the noise she made. She tried to turn in his arm to see his face. Logan started to walk out of the room and headed to sports car he was driving. He put her down for second to open the door. Jessie looked at him. His brown green eyes met her blue eyes. He pressed a kiss to her lips. She reached her hands up to tangled in his devil horn like hair style. He deepened the kiss. She ran her hands down his jaw over his mutton chops. She moaned into the kiss. Logan pulled away from her.

"Good moan or pain moan"

"Good"

Logan picked Jessie up again and placed her in the car. He shut the door. Then walked around to other side and got in. He made sure she was buckled up. He ran his hand down the side of her face before he started the car.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing.

Logan pulled into hotel parking lot about hour later. Jessie was still awake. Jessie watched as Logan got out of the car and head inside. He came back five minutes later with key card in his hands. Jessie shook her head and got out of the car she grabbed the bag from the floor. Logan wrapped his arm around her and led her inside. Once inside the hotel they walked over to elevator. Once inside the elevator Logan pushed the button with the number three on it.

"What room are we in?" Jessie asked.

"314"

"Logan is everything alright"

"Yeah… it fine"

Jessie sighed she could tell it was not fine. She decided to wait until they got to room to talk about it. The elevator stopped on the third floor and they got off. The silence between them was getting unbearable. Logan opened to the door to the hotel room. Jessie walked inside and waited for him to close the door.

"It's not fine … I know your mood Logan."

Logan grabbed Jesse by the shoulders. He looked wild. He kissed her hard leaving them both breathless.

"You could have dead Jess"

"I knew what I was doing"

"You could have told me"

"You would have stopped me"

"Hell, Yes... what person would not Jess"

Jesse broke out of Logan grasp. She pulled off the shirt and walked over to by the bath room area. She was trying to untie the wrap around her chest. Logan walked over behind her. They met eyes in the mirror.

"If I did not do it Jean would have and she may been powerful enough but she could live through the water"

"How did you"

"I can become air, water, fire and earth. I turned my body into the water but I was not fast enough"

Jessie was still trying to get the wrap off her chest so she could see how bad the damage was or rather how well she had healed. Logan gruff laugher reached her ears when he noticed her struggling.

"Want help, darlin'?"

"Would you?"

Logan pulled out one of his claws and sliced open the back of wrap. It cut her skin in the process living behind a trail of ashes. Logan rubbed down her spine removing the ashes. It sent shivers down her body. The wrap fell from her chest. Logan looked in the mirror as the wrap fell. Her full breast had indentation from where the wrap was wrapped up tight. The right breast had light blue and purple bruise fading. Logan pressed his body up against hers. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone area. Jessie shook her head.

"How bad does it look" Jessie asked.

Logan looked up to the mirror with look that said you have to ask. He back up so she could turn. Jessie turned the side so Logan could see her right side. The bruising was light blue-green and purple. It was not as bad as it first time she looked at. Logan stared at the curve of her breast and back. Flashes of things he wanted to do with her and to her filled his mind. He really did not pay any mind to the bruising. The indention on her boobs fades back to normal skin. Jessie turned her head to look at him. She giggled when she realized that he was looking at her chest and curve of her waist and her ass. Logan looked away from her chest. Logan met her eyes. Then he looked more at her hurt side.

"It's healing"

"I know that…but how bad does it look?"

"It's… Jess it could be worse … it not the as bad as I have seen but Jess darlin' it was normally on men twice your size love"

"I am tougher then I look Wolverine"

"I know that Jess… It's just… I keep see you…"

"I understand Logan. There were many times… when I saw you fighting…I see you and Victor fighting one another. Victor most of time over power you mostly because he was willing to use whatever means necessary to win. Probably, if you had your memories I would see me learning to fight with Victor. You were worried about me even then. "

Jessie smiled at Logan then bent to pick up the shirt she just took off.

A seventeen year old Jessie panted as she got off a mat. She wore a white tank top and pair of tight sweatpants. Sabretooth stood at the other end of mat with smirk on his face. An African-American man with cowboy hat on stood next to him. A tall muscular brown blonde hair man was on the other side of him. The man had to swords on his back. An Asian man with gun on his hip stood next to brown blonde man. Next to Logan a man with blonde hair and blue grey eyes who was larger. On the other side of Logan was slightly shorter man with brown hair.

"My money on Victor" Cowboy said.

"Mine's on Jessica, Wraith" The blonde larger man said

"Got ya Fred" Wraith said.

"There is no point in bet here honestly look at her compare to him. Victor has mutant power even if he does have the nails of bag lady" The brown blonde man said.

"Wade, can it before I have you on K-P duty again" Jessie snapped.

"You can't do that sweetheart" Wade said

"I can't but my father can and he will after tell him you have stared at my ass for the past two hours." Jessie said.

"Miss Stryker language" the Asian man said.

"Sorry Zero" Jessie said.

"He can't help it Jessica it not his fault you dress like Vixen" Victor commented.

"Don't blame her Victor" The slightly short one said.

"Jimmy has stared at her ass just as long as I have you don't hear her threatening him." Wade commented.

"Logan you okay" Jessie asked.

"Yeah lost in my memories" Logan said.

"What was it about?"

"Victor teaching to fight… there were men I did not recognize one was called Wraith, Wade, Fred, Zero, and one I did hear say his name"

"That would be old team you use to work with John Wraith he was telaporter…Fred Dukes… you really did not like him., Agent Zero was ass and master of guns… Wade Wilson master of swords but also known as Deadpool and finally Chris Bradley he was could control electricity with his mind. They were all mutants on under my father most of whom are dead now. Wade along with Zero you killed and Chris Bradley and Wraith was killed by Victor. I do not know what happen to Fred Dukes. I never could find that out"


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing

Jessie walked into bathroom with bag of clothes. Logan followed her. He leaned against the door frame. Jessie was turning on the water. The water rose up and formed a ball in her hand. Jessie shook her head. Then she turned and faced Logan.

"And why would I kill Wade and Zero" Logan asked.

"Don't tell Charles I told you this" Jessie started.

Jessie sat down on the toilet and started to take off her boots. Logan walked over and helped her and kneeled down next to her.

"Stryker sent Zero after you after you escaped after you had metal on your bones. They want to erase your memories or kill you. As for Wade or Deadpool my father collected other mutants' powers and combine them into Wade creating a mutant killer. Again my father sent him after you. Mind you he was under Stryker complete control because of Jason mutation. Jason was my brother... he was able to make any one do what he wanted. He was great illusionist. It was from my brother that Stryker developed the mind control agent that was used on Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Scott, Kurt and so many others. But that is really beside the point. Deadpool would have killed you. Victor stopped him from removing you head. Stryker was not anticipating Victor to help you. And Victor would not have if it was not for me. By that point, I knew my brother was gone. My father had taken him from me. Jason had become a pawn to be used by my father. I woke Victor up and told him. My father had destroyed one family I would not see him destroy another. You that removed Wade head."

Jessie looked down was near tears. Logan put his hand under her face and brought it up so she looked at him. She smiled at him. And he grinned back at her then kissed her. He took deep breath of her scent. Something was off about. She smelled like a few people. One was female from who the clothes came from. Then there were two men scent. One he did not recognize he assume it be David. The other scent shocked him Sabretooth. How in the world did come to smell like Sabretooth.

"Why do you smell like Sabretooth, Darlin'?"

"I called in a couple of favors Logan. One just happened to Victor or rather Sabretooth."

"How many favors did ya call in?"

"Well, I myself called in two… but how many people from my past that help me Three. There Victor, who, helped get across the broader and wrapped my chest while his wife did. Then there was Bella who got me a room for night who also called in David Harris. David, who, drove me to the truck stop."

Logan kissed Jessie again. Jessie deepened the kiss. Once the kiss was broken Logan kissed her forehead. Then lean their forehead against each other forehead.

"How did you get Sabretooth to help ya darlin'?"

"Well, normally he would have thrown me into or rather through trees but when I came to his cabin. I was dripping wet coughing up ashes, in extreme pain. I nearly collapsed in his arms when he opened the door. He used to yell at me that I was no better a frail if I did not embrace my mutation. He asked me what happened. I told him I embrace them and growled at me and then carried me inside"

An eighteen year Jessie was once again sparing with Victor. Jessie was knocked in Logan arms. They were the only people in training room. Victor growled at Jessie. Jessie sighed and moved out of Logan arms. 

"Come on Vicks you are better than this" Victor growled.

"Don't call me Vicks" Jessie growled back

"Victor-" Logan started.

Jessie moved back to the mat. Victor and Jessie started to fight again. Victor caught her arm his claw cutting into her skin. He proceeded to throw her across the room. Jessie stopped herself two feet later. There were ashes where he cut into her skin. 

"Vixen, I smell that you are mutant use your damn powers. You are no better than frail" Victor snapped

"Victor that is enough" Logan stated

"You want me to use my powers" Jessie said.

Jessie walked back to the mat. Victor and Jessie started to fight again. This time Jessie started to use the air to make her move faster. She locked her arm around Victors. He was shocked for a second. He would cut opened her side. She brought her elbow down on his spine hard. He groaned. Then she brought her knee into stomach and let him go cause him to flip. He growled when he landed on the ground. In less than a second he was off the ground and charging her. She tensed up but he never hit her she vanished into the air. Victor ran into wall. Right when Jessie reappeared. Logan laughed when she ran over to Victor make sure he was alright.

"Better Vixen much better. But need to" Victor started.

Victor gave Jessie a look that said it all. She needed to embrace her powers all the time. But he would not say it when her father entered the room. Jessie caught on quickly. Logan walked over to the pair of them. He dusted off the ashes from her arm so her father could not see it. Jessie turned and smiled at him.

"Jessie"

"Don't worry Logan I'm going to fine"

"I know that Jess but I want to protect ya darlin'."

"Logan could you answer a question for me"

"Sure sweetheart"

"What are we?"

"What are you talking about Jess?"

"Are we lovers, dating, friends, or we something else?"

"You are my girl"

"I know that Logan. And I know you care about me but I still wonder how deep those feeling are. We barely know each other. I don't know what happen to your life after the island. And you don't truly remember me and even if you did those fifteen years changed me."

"Jess you are mine. I know we don't know each other well but I know what I feel for you. I don't want to child from my past. I want to woman in front of me. I thought I lost you darlin'. And that broke my heart. Not because you knew my past. Hell, some things are better off not knowing. Jess somehow in the short time we known each other you have wormed you way into my heart."

"I love you"

"And I you darlin' I will leave ya for bath darlin'. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing

An hour later Logan walks over to bathroom and looks inside. Jessie looked to be in deep thought. She was sitting in the tub. She did not notice Logan was there.

"You okay darlin"

Jessie gasped and turned to look at Logan. She smiled at him. Logan walked more into the bathroom. Jessie put her hand on either side of tub and attempted to pull herself up. The water started to raise her up. Logan laughed at her attempt. He put his arm around her shoulder and lifted her out of the tub. Get him wet in process. He drained the tub after he place Jessie feet on the ground.

"Thanks"

"No problem. I don't want ya hurt yourself more"

"Jeanie is going to have field day with me when we get back"

"Ah, yes Jean I not sure how I feel about what she did"

"Don't blame her Logan. I would have done it on my own if I realized how powerful I could become when the dam broke. I'm pretty sure I could have flipped all the switches that Jean did and moved the pilot steering column without her. It was just with Jean it was easier."

Jessie grabbed a towel and started to dry her body off. Logan walked back of the door frame and leaned against it. He was in thought process. Jessie grabbed a pair of panties and pulled them on. And then she grabbed the tank top from the bag and pulled it on. Jessie went to walk back into main part of the hotel room. Logan grabbed her as she walked past him. Jessie sucked in air when his hand came in contact with her bruised side. He pulled to her to his chest and kissed her. When, the kiss broke they spent a minute just looking at each other.

"Jess, I know that. No man like watching the woman he loves gettin' herself hurt. And knowing someone I trusted help ya do it make it even worst."

"Wolverine, I know that. And I am alright with you being upset with her. What, I don't want you to do is to break the relationship you had with her because of me. When it boils down to what happen and if you need someone to me mad at for what happen it would me not her. Jeanie I'm sure feels more guilty for what she did than i did when I felt guilty for what happen with Stryker."

"Why would you be guilty?"

"Do you forget how close this hit me Logan? And the fact I did not tell Professor X everything hurts me more than anything else could. They made me feel I had family. And it was them. I don't expect you to understand. My father took my family away from years ago. I just lost my brother in the dam yes I know I lost him before that. I lost my father years ago. Part of me still loved them. I let that love blind the closest thing I had to family in years. The guilt I feel from that is huge. I can deal with guilt Logan. I'm not so sure Jean can. I am not sure she ever had to."

"And you have"

Jessie looked away from Logan. She was still carrying guilt for so many things. Mostly because of her ties to her father and the metal that was not Logan bones. And the fact that same mission caused her lose her cousin Charlie. Not because Charlie died but the fact that it cause to rift between them. Jessie looked back to Logan. She had tears welling up in her eyes. She sucked them in and her voice became somewhat cold.

"Yes I have"

"Oh really darlin'…what for?"

"I rather not say."

Logan ran his fingers down her jaw in loving caress. He could tell she was hiding something he did not know what. The more he touched her the more the coldness melted away. Her last statement was the truth he could smell it. Obviously she was still hiding something that she did not want him to know.

"You will tell me in time love"

"Yeah I guess"

"Jess, nothing you could say you make me hate ya"

"You say that now wait until you know what I have to say"

Jessie walked away from Logan. She was near the bed before he grabbed her arm and made her face him. Jessie looked dejected. Logan pulled her into his chest. He ran his hands down her back. She removed her head from his chest. She looked up at him. Desperately she wanted to believe him but her head told her it was foolish to do so. They locked eyes.

"Darlin' do ya trust me"

"With ever fiber of my being."

"Then trust me I will not hate ya."

"Hypothetically if I was to tell ya I was responsible for the metal on your bones how would you react?"

"But ya not darlin' Stryker is. I may not know my past but I know Stryker was the one that put the metal on my bones."

"Your right."

"It's nothing like that."

"Sure."

"Let forget about this conversation darlin'. This is one of the very few times we will alone. 'Cause once we're back at mansion I funny feeling we will stealing every moment together we can."

Jessie smiled at him coyly. Then she cuddled into his chest. Logan lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed. Then he proceeded to remove his boots and flannel shirt leaving him in wife-beater and his jeans. Jessie giggled and moved up to the pillows on the bed. Then he kneeled on the bed. He started to crawl up the bed until he was over top of her. She threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He ran his hands down her side cautious of her hurt side. His hand ran up under her shirt. She sighed in pleasure. Her leg locked around his legs. His started to kiss down her neck. She started to moan and pant. He grinned into her neck when he found a spot that made her scream his name in pleasure. She started to kiss his neck as well and behind his ear. Soon they were make-out completely on the bed. He was shirtless. Her nails ran down her his chest. He made moves to remove her shirt. When, she started to push on his chest. He growled at her. He was panting like her. His animal like passion was every present. He was more the animal now then the man.

"Logan we have to stop" Jessie panted.

He growled at her. Jessie ran her hand down his face lovingly. He slowly came back to his normal man self. He collapsed on to her chest. His head pillowed on her boobs. She groaned in pain as his head connected with her bruised chest.

"Sorry darlin'" Logan muttered

Logan rolled over and then pulled her over to his chest. Her head nestled under his shoulder and his chest. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair fell down her back. He idly played with her hair. They got under the covers and then cuddled back up in the same position. Soon they were asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing

Logan woke up when the light shined through the hotel window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jessie moved closer to his chest trying to get away from the light. That caused him to laugh at her action. It was first time that he had sleep without having a nightmare about his past since as long as he could remember.

"Good mornin' Darlin'" Logan said

"Morning" Jessie said.

"How ya feeling"

Jessie sat up in the bed. She ran her hand down her side she did not even feel a spot that caused her pain.

"I'm fine. How are you Captain?"

"Best sleep I had in ages…Captain?"

"Sorry it was rank in army… I used to call you that all the time. Along with couple other names Logan"

"Like what?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you"

Jessie got out of the bed and stretched her. Her shirt road up so Logan could see part of her ribs. There was not a mark on her ribs. His eyes went somewhat wide. Logan hoped out of bed and ran his hands down her sides. He felt her perfectly healed ribs. He removed her shirt to look for bruise on her body.

"Logan" Jessie gasped.

"There's not a mark on ya"

"I figured that" Jessie laughed.

"Jess it not laughing matter"

"Wolverine you need to chill. I have advance healing factor it just different from yours"

"It has not even been a week."

"I know"

Jessie started walked to bathroom. She bent to pick the bag of clothes and her boots. Logan walked up behind her and grabbed her hips. Jessie slowly bent back up making sure to push her butt backward. Logan growled in her ears. She patted him on the arm before she walked away from him.

"Jess, come on darlin' you're torturing me"

"Torturing you would be bringing you to the point of sexual gratification and then walking away. And believe me Logan my love I have done that before. But never to you never to you"

"How many men have you been with?"

"Sleep with or relationships"

"Both"

"Sleep with 4. Relationship 1 not including this one"

"You made it sound like it was more"

"Having sex with a person and get a man off to point that he spills his guts is something completely different."

Jessie pulled on her new pair of jeans.

"Jess, how many times have you used men to get information?"

"More times than I can count. I learn very quickly that sex work better than violence."

"And your father was okay with that"

"Logan you met my father. Hell when you remember you knew my father. He did not care how information was obtained as long as he had it. Same with objects it did not matter if I killed over hundred men or sleep with forty-five to get what he wanted as long as he had. He did not care who or what he hurt as long as he got what he wanted."

"Jess, I am so sorry"

"I don't blame you Logan. Hell I can't even fault Victor. At any point I could have walked away. I didn't. If it's any one fault it's mine."

"Why didn't ya darlin"

"For one he had Jason. Jason was only family I had left that like me. Two I had no where else to go. And three, I thought if I could stop him from get just one mutant that he would hurt the way he hurt you I in some way made up for a past mistake. That cost the only man I ever love everything."

Logan walked up behind her and placed his arms around her middle. She had tears in her eyes. She leaned back so her head rested on his chest.

"Jess baby"

"That man is you Logan"

"What have ya cost me darlin'?"

"Many things Logan"

"Jess darlin' the way I see it I cost you too"

"Not as much as I cost you Logan…I—I was the –one that got…"

The com-device went off stopping Jessie from finishing her damning statement. Logan kissed the top of her head.

"We will finish this later."

Jessie nodded her head the started wash off her face. Logan got com-device and walked in the bed room. _I was the one that got the adamantium Logan. Yeah Jess good way to make a man hate ya._ Jessie shook her head at that thought. Her heart could not take that rejection that was bound to happen when she told him. She pulled on another tank top that was little tight. Her boobs looked like they were suffering. She put on socks and then her boots. She walked back over to Logan.

"We're fine in hotel at moment. Heading out soon Chuck… Ok will do. Bye"

Logan hanged up the com-device. He looked over to Jessie as she entered the room. He noticed her chest was compressed because of the tight shirt. He motioned come here. Jessie happily did so. She kneeled on the bed and crawled over to him. Logan growled at her and pulled into his arms.

"Darlin' until we get Jean to tell us you fully healthy do not tempt me"

"Why it's so fun"

He growled again. Jessie started to laugh. Half way into the laugh Logan kissed her. She made a sound like mouse again. The shutting her up kiss turned passionate quickly, Jessie's arms wrapped around the back on his neck. Logan smiled into the kiss. Then his hand traveled down her neck to her boobs. He put enough distant between them the he cut a v into the scoop neck tank top. The tip of his claw nicked her skin. Jessie gasped in surprise.

"There now they look like they can breathe" Logan commented.

"I have worn tighter things before Logan"

"I don't care baby you are going in the car for long while"

"Let me guess we are driving until we get to school. Only stopping for gas and food maybe"

"Chuck wants us back. Something about, he needs our help."

Jessie got off the bed and started to pick up her old clothes. Logan let out a deep breath and growled at her.

"Come on Logan we need to get a move on it"

"What your rush"

"The sooner we leave. The sooner we are back at school. The sooner Jean gives me the all clear. The sooner we get to… I'm sure get my message"

"Oh yeah Darlin'"

Logan pulled Jessie into his arms. Jessie started to run her hands down his mutton chops. Her blue eyes met his hazel brown eyes playfully. He smacked her butt when she went to walk away from him.

"Beside Logan I do miss teaching"

"Yeah the children love you."

"That because I took down Scott under a minute without my powers. And I let them blow up stuff in lab."

"I shocked Chuck lets you teach that class"

"Oh, it is no surprise really. I do have my have my master degree in Chemistry. Not to mention I have knack when it comes to children. I would love to mom someday. But I'm afraid I would screw them up more so than my father did me, Jason, Charlie."

Jess looked off with sadness in her eyes. Logan grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him. He kissed her softly.

"You will make wonderful mother."

"How do you know that?"

"The way you are with Rogue and call it instincts Vixen"

"Whatever you say Wolverine"

"Jess I would not lie to ya"

"I know that"

"Then trust me when the time comes you will make great mother"

"You would make a great father"

"What makes you say that?"

"Rogue and instincts… just because I don't have animal side does not mean I don't have instincts"

Logan kissed her again. Jessie hopped up into his arm. One of his hands tangled into her wild wavy strawberry blonde hair. The other hand of his was on her rounded butt. Her hands were around his neck playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Her legs were around his waist. Her boobs were pressed into his hard chest. The kiss ended but she did not unwrap her legs. In fact her head cuddled into his chest. Logan walked over the bed and sat down. He placed her on the bed. Then he started to get dress. He pulled out of his few button up shirts and threw it at her. Jessie gave him an odd look.

"Put it on" Logan said.

"Okay, any reason, why"

"You're mine any I don't want other men staring at your chest"

"They're going to stare regardless Logan. It is going to take more than your shirt to hide them."

"But this way they know you're mine"

"Or I'm your sister and I stole some of your clothes."

Logan growled at her bad joke. Jessie laughed and lay back in the bed. An hour later they were on the road. Logan was driving with one hand the other was rubbing Jessie hand. It was comfortable silence. Close to ten hours later they had stop twice now for food and gas.

"Are you going to let me drive" Jessie asked.

"No"

"We are going to driving all night. I could drive for hour or two and give you a break. I will make it worth your while"

"Jess, darlin' it's not going happen."

"Fine will at least talk to me"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know"

"So darlin' what was the one relationship"

"His name was Thomas. I was sixteen he cheated on me with Sally."

"I remember you came to me crying. That was your last relationship."

"I did not have time for one. Once you left after what happen in Africa. You moved on with a wonderful woman named Kayla. She was mutant but you did not know it. I was truly happy for you and her. Then my father had to screw it all up. I never stop loving you. I tried to do what Victor told me to do to get over you but that did not work. In fact it just made it worst. I want you all the more. After what happen at Three Mile Island I pushed those feeling so deep inside that I had myself believing that what I felt for you was nothing but a crush. Until, you came back into my life. "

Flashes of beautiful woman with dark brown hair with grey blue eyes played in Logan mind. He looked over at Jessie. She had tears in her eyes at thought of this woman. He caressed her face. She turned to look at him. He removed the tears from her eyes. Kayla eyes were different form Jessie's.

"Hey what in past in past"

"I know… you asked me what I cost you. I cost you Kayla, your memories, and so much more Logan all because I made dumb choice."

"We all make dumb choices baby it part of life"

"I know… I know. I think what makes it worse is the fact if I had not been emotional wreak at the time I would not have done it. I have been living with that and the guilt for years."

"That decision made ya who you are."

"Yeah I guess"

"Then I love ya for it"

"You love me"

"Yes, I love ya"

"Why"

"Why not"

Jessie giggled at Logan comment. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Logan wrapped his one arm around her shoulder then continued to drive. They returned to silence. This was something about Jessica he loved. She was one of few women that understood silence was not meant to be filled. And they could bond just be with each other.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing

The next morning Logan and Jessie pulled into the school. Most ever one was up and about. Jessie got out of the car as did Logan. He walked around and placed his arm around her shoulder. They headed into front entrance of the school. Rogue came down the hall way. Her eyes went wide when she saw Jessie and Logan.

"Jessie you're alive" Rogue said

"Well yeah Rogue did you think I would leave you before I thought you how take down a man" Jessie joked.

"You knew?" Rogue asked

"Chuck thought it would be best if fewer people knew, kid"

Rogue laughed and hugged Jessie then Logan. Jessie kissed Logan cheek then headed up stairs. Rogue looked at Logan shocked. Jessie left Logan and Rogue to talk. She went to her old room. She shut her bedroom door. She walked over to bathroom and shower. She came out of the shower and put on new pair of panties and push up bra. She pulled on light green v-neck top and pair of jeans and pair of black boots. She opened her bed room door when she started braiding her hair. Scott walked past her room. His mouth fell open at the sight of her.

"Jessie…you're alive" Scott stuttered.

"It takes a lot more than a little water to kill me Scottie boy" Jessie said.

"Does Professor know you are back?"

"I sure he does. Logan came and get me"

"Why did Professor not send the jet?"

"I broke my ribs I could not fly."

"Come on Jean will wanna give you a once over"

Scott leaded Jessie down to the medical wing where Jean was going over paper work. She looked up when the door slid opened. Jean's eyed went wide when she saw Jessie.

_'Professor, sir, can I ask you a question?'_

_'Anything, Jessica'_

_'Did you not tell them I was alive? This is the third person who is shocked to see me.'_

_'I didn't want them to worry about you my dear. I knew Logan had you well in hand.'_

_'Don't worry I understand. Would you mind informing the mass? As much as I love the warm welcome I can leave without the shock factor.'_

_'I will Jessica'_

_'Thank you sir'_

Jean motioned for Scott to help Jessie to the table. Jessie shook her head and walked over to the table over her own free will and power. An hour later the medical tests were all done. Jean and Jessie were laughing like old times. Jean had given her a clean bill of health. When they exit the medical wing there was bunch of students waiting for Jessie. Logan was lean against the door-jam by the danger room. Jessie smiled at them and slowly made her way over to Logan. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Professor wants to see ya darlin'"

"I have a clean bill of health sweetheart"

Logan growled at her and kissed her hard on the lips. She broke the kiss. She went to walk away to head up to see the professor. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to him. Jean gasped at Logan and Jessie display of affection.

"What did I tell you about tempting me?" Logan growled

"Logan there is children present" Jean said

"Yes, there children present… Later, Wolverine, I'm all yours" Jessie said.

"Miss Fox, do you think later you can teach us how to defend ourselves" A bunch of teenage female mutants asked.

"I thought you had defense training with Mr. Summers." Jessie said.

"We do but you are girl like us so you know what" one said.

"I get the point. Erica, right?"

"Yes, Miss Fox so do you think you will?"

"I would love to if Mr. Logan would be willing to help me?"

"You want me to help you" Logan asked.

"You thought me how to fight and defend myself. Who better to teach them then us?"

Logan thought about for a second. Jessie walked closer to him. Jean rolled her eyes it was like watch young version of Scott and her when just started to date. Jean head to elevator she waved to some of the students to follow her.

"Think about it Wolverine we get to hot and sweaty together and you get to see me tight yoga pants."Jessie whispered into his ear.

"Girls don't you have class? Be in the gym at five" Logan said.

All the students left Logan and Jessie alone. Jessie smiled at him. She kissed him and ran her hand down his mutton chops.

"Walk me to Professor Office?" Jessie asked.

"With pleasure."

Logan wrapped his arm around her middle and started to walk to elevator. They made it to the Professor office. Logan opened the door for Jessie and she walked inside. Logan playful patted her butt as she walked past him.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, Jessica. Please do sit down." Charles said,

"It has come to my attention that you and Logan have become somewhat of any item. I ask that limit what you do in front of the children. I will not tell you want you can and cannot do but the students have to limit display of affection."

"I understand sir. You don't want us to be making out or having sex in front of children, which I can a sure you that sex would never happen. The making-out I see your point. We will work on that. I am pretty sure that is not why you called me here?" Jessie stated.

Jessie folded her hands on her lap and crossed her ankles. Charles wheeled over closer to her.

"You are very right Jessica. I know you have felt at times that you did not belong here and that you put us in danger. I wanted you to know that we all thought you did belong here. You got students excited about science again and have the girl excite to learn how to defend themselves. Yes, Storm and Jean know how to defend themselves. But you give them someone to inspire to. What I'm trying to say. Is that Jessica Stryker would you consider making the school your home and become an X-Men? I know I called you Stryker"

"No, Professor it is fine. I realized Stryker just a name I will be called again and have been called it before. I'm the same person I am when I am Miss Fox or Miss Stryker. Stryker just has more baggage attach to it. And Sir it would be my greatest honor to be an X-Men."

"We will need to see all of your powers my dear are you ready to do that?"

"What, happened at Alkali Lake I realized that I was at cross-road. I could go about living my life always hiding my mutation as my father had me living even when I was living here. Or, I could not hide them and live my own life. That I was what happen when I help you. It was not me proving I was not my father it was me making choice about how I wanted to live my life. I could always feel the elements around me. They were always calling to me. I just chose to answer them. I have no problem showing all that I am capable of now"

"We can do so in about an hour. I have Jean, Scott, Ororo, Logan and of course myself. We are glad to have you back."

"Thank you, sir. Sorry I know you prefer to be called Professor."

"It is all right Miss Fox it is a habit and habits are hard to break."


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing

An hour later, Jessie was standing in her work out clothes outside of the danger room. That consider of an emerald sports bra and black yoga pants and pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was still in braid that came down to her mid back. She was leaning against Logan. Who, was leaning against the one wall opposite of the danger room. He had his arm around Jessie shoulders. He kissed the top of her head as she hugged his middle. Scott and Jean came walking down the hall. Scott smiled at Logan and Jessie. He was glad to see Jessie happy. And if Logan made Jessie happy who was he to stand in her way. Scott wrapped his arm around Jean in the same matter as Logan had his arm around Jessie. It read of animalistic possessiveness. Charles and Ororo came next.

"Now that everyone is here, I like to introduce our newest X-Men: Vixen. I knew we don't know her full capabilities so we are go use the danger room to go through a couple of scenarios. The first few will not be about her powers. Her agility, strength, focuses and so on. Then the last few will demonstrate her powers. You ready for this Jessica" Charles started.

"As ready as I am going to be sir" Jessie said

Jessie walked into the danger room. The first six scenarios were like what her boot camp was test was like. Followed by what her and Victor training session were like. By the end of scenario nine she was panting but it was most exercise she had since breathing her ribs.

"Very good Jessica the next scenario will start you power." Charles voice said.

"Scenario ten: Water" Computer female voice said.

Jessie closed her eyes for a brief second and focused on the element of water. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by water and targets. She pulled the water to her and started to throw water balls hit each target dead center. The room changed again so it would take more than the water ball to knock down a target. She pulled the water to her and pushed out jets of water to hit the targets. The room changed again this time there was no water and no targets but the scenario was not over. Jessie knew this was to see if she could create water. And that answer was no but she could feel water in atmosphere. She focused on the water in atmosphere and water came out of nowhere and formed a huge ball in-between her two hands. The ball of water started to travel up her arms as her body became one with the water. In the control room all of them were in shock.

"That how she survived" Storm said.

"She can turn her body into water" Scott stated.

Logan said nothing but watch his girl in awe. He could see why Sabretooth would want her embrace her mutation and not hide it.

Jessie slowly let the water go back into the atmosphere. The room came back to the room she walked into. The rest of the scenarios focused on each element were like the first. Jessie ran her hands up her face.

"Jessie this is the last scenario" Charles said.

"Okay"

"Scenario fourteen: complete powers"

Jessie shut her eyes and focused on all the elements. Her eyes snapped opened were fiery blue much like they were at Alkali Lake. She was surrounding by about sixteen computer generated soldiers. She was in forest like place. She ran into the tree line. They slowly followed her. The ground shutter and three fell throw a crack in ground. The ground closed itself back up. At the end of scenario Jessie was floating with ball of water, fire, earth and ball of air that had smug like edge to it. They circled her like electron around the nucleus of atom. Jessie let the element go back to their proper place.

"Scenario complete"

Jessie floated back down to floor when the door opened. Logan was the first into the room. He hugged her tight. She became one with air and float over to the door where she let herself come back to her body. Charles saw that as he wheeled into the hallway.

"That was some work out, sir I am going to go shower."

"Go right head my dear. I will order your uniform it will be here by end of next week. I do believe you impressed all the fellow x-men Jessie."

"Thank you sir" Jessie said.

Jessie headed to elevator. She was not even to the door before Logan come tearing out the danger room. He had her over his shoulder before she could get into the elevator. She squealed when he pick her up. He shook his head to stop the ring in his ears. She started to laugh and he smacked her ass in retaliation. She reached her hand down and grabbed his ass. He growled at her. The door to the elevator open Logan walked inside with her over his shoulder still. The door closed.

"She is really perfect for him" Storm commented.

"Yes, she is. She has do believe loved him for long while. She grew up around him" Charles stated.

"Is it possible that he is one of the men who taught her to fight?" Jean asked.

"It would be my guess that he was along with another man. I have on account that he one that gave her the nickname Vixen."

"How old was she when she started to love him?" Scott asked.

"I do not know. But I can assure you Scott that their relationship has not evolved into romantic relationship until she was old as she is now" Charles said.

Meanwhile Logan and Jessie were in the Gym. They were sparing. It was like a dance. When the students started to file into the gym Logan knocked her on her back. She groaned. Logan walked closer to her. She kicked his legs out from under him. She flipped back onto her feet before he had a chance to get up. She had her foot on his chest. He grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the mat. Then he rolled over top of her and pin her arms above her head.

"You still have a lot to learn darlin'" Logan said.

"Oh really" Jessie said.

She went to kick in the balls. He locked his legs on her legs so she could not move them. He kissed her hard.

"Nice try Jess"

"Get off of me"

"I like you in this position"

"Wolverine, there are children present"

Logan growled at her then got off of her. He reached down and helped her up. She wrapped her around his middle.

"Now girls, Mr. Logan and I have been sparring together for many years. In fact he was one of two men that taught me to fight. I am sure you know some of the basic. Come on get out here. We will start with basic work out then we will move on to punches."

An hour later the girls were all panting and sweating. Logan wrapped his around her middle and laid his head on her shoulder. Jessie smiled and waved at them as they leaved.

"Thank you Jessie that was great Logan" Rouge said.

"You're welcome Rouge" Jessie said.

"I'm glad you like it kid" Logan said.

"The pair of ya teaching us is a lot more fun than Scott and Strom" Rogue said.

"Rogue." Jessie said.

"You and Logan make it fun not just a training session" Rogue said.

"Kid, hit the showers and then diner." Logan stated.

"Later Jessie, Logan" Rogue said

Rogue walked out of the gym. Jessie started to pick the mats. Logan started to help her. Once that was done they head off to diner. A few hours later Jessie dressed in pair of yoga pants and one of Logan's shirts sat on the sofa in the recreation room. Logan was playing a game of pool with Jessie. Jessie had her pool stick lean against the sofa. Her hair was wild and untamed wave over the back of the sofa. She had a bottle of pop in her hand. She was waiting for Logan to miss on shot. Scott walked past the rec-room.

"Oh, there you two are. I wanted to inform you of meeting tomorrow at nine" Scott said.

"Aren't their classes tomorrow at nine?" Jessie asked.

"No it Saturday. Vicks" Scott said.

"Don't call me that" Jessie said.

"Jess, he's not worth it. It your shot" Logan said.

"It's about time." Jessie said.

She sat down her bottle of pop. She grabbed her pole cue and walked over to pool table. She went to shot at ball. Logan walked over and helped her hold the pool cue. Scott watched the pair of them at as the flirted back and forth. Scott knew she was faking not knowing how to hold the pool cue. She used to beat him all the time and won teacher's pool torment. She just wanted Logan arms around her. Scott walked out of the room. Leaving the pair of them in the room.


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing

The next morning Jessie was up by seven am. She was wearing dark green scoop neck t-shirt and dark washed jeans. She had knee-high black high heel boot on. Her hair hung around her shoulders. She walked out of her bedroom. She walked across the hall to Logan's room. She pushed open the door. She saw him asleep tossing and turning. She walked into the room and touched his shoulder. He woke up with a yell extending his claws. The claws sliced the left side of her.

"Wolverine"

"Vixen what the hell"

"You were having a nightmare"

His claws retracted Jessie groaned when he did so because he made the cut on her side deeper. Logan grabbed her and hugged her tight. The last time he did that was with Rouge. He ran his hands down her sides. That was when he noticed a wet side of her shirt. She ran her hands down his chest. He stopped and put her at arm's length to look at her.

"You hurt"

"I'm fine... I need a new shirt but fine."

"I hurt you"

"Logan, listen to me. I have been hurt worst before this is cut. It already healed. The blood from when the skin got cut just soaked into my cotton t-shirt. I should have known not to wake you. I am shocked that you did wake up when I opened the door. You're losing your touch, old man."

Jessie giggled. Logan let her words sink in his mind. _You're losing your touch old man._ She was teasing him. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her. She smiled at him.

"I show you old man"

Logan grabbed her and rolled her so she was under him. She screamed softly. His lips captured her before the sound could be released. She ran her hands down to his ass and grabbed it. He growled into her mouth. It was battle for dominance. He started to kiss down her neck. A knock broke their make out session. Logan looked over his shoulder and Jessie sat up so her head was over Logan's shoulder.

"What is it Scooter" Logan asked.

"Next time you shut the door." Scott said.

"Morning Scott" Jessie said.

Jessie disappeared from under Logan and appeared by the door way. Logan got out of bed and wrapped his arm around Jessie.

"Good Morning Jessie" Scott said.

"I'm going to go change shirt sweetheart meet me down stairs" Jessie said.

She leaned up and kissed Logan on his lips softly before she slinked out of his room. Logan eyes were glue to her ass and the way her hips moved. Scott eyes were also on Jessie but it was in the protective brother way. Logan and Scott eyes met after Jessie shut her bedroom door. Logan wore a look that dare Scott to say something.

"Meeting in two hours Logan" Scott said.

Scott walked off down the stairs. Logan turned and shut his door again. He started to get dressed. Five minutes later Logan knocked on Jessie door.

"Come in" Jessie said.

Logan opened the door. Jessie was in her dark blue bra. Her side where he cut her early was to him. It looked wet from her washing off the ashes off her side. Logan shut the door and walked over to Jessie and wrapped his arms around her middle. He kissed right in-between her shoulder blades.

"Logan, stop it" Jessie said.

"Why"

"I have to get dress"

Logan looked up and grabbed a dark blue v-neck top. He pulled it out and handed it to her. She looked at him with really look. He walked over to her bed. Jessie smiled and through the shirt on then slinked over to the bed.

"You know I miss sleeping in the same bed as you" Jessie said.

"Oh really"

Jessie put her knees on either side of Logan waist. Then she kneeled down so she could look him in the eyes. Logan put his hands on her hips.

"Yes"

"You were quick to leave my bed after Scott showed up."

"It like having a father catching you doing something you're not supposed to."

"Scott's not your father or brother"

"He younger than me but he feels the need to look out for me. Logan the first time I came here at two in the morning he was the one that found me. Scott and I may have our differences but-"

Logan kissed her lips to shut her up and then her nose.

"I get it darlin', I going to talk to Charles after the meeting maybe we can move in together."

"What message would that send to the children, Logan?"

"The hell with the children, Jess you are mine."

"I know that Logan"

"Jean and Scott share a room"

"They have been together a lot longer than us"

"I know you since you were a kid"

"You don't remember me"

"I'm starting to"

"I don't think Charles will agree to it"

"He will. We never get to spend time together. Around ya I remember pieces of my memory."

"Logan, my past is not cut and dry. I done some very bad things"

"And you regret them now darlin'"

"Yes, but Logan if you knew you would hate me."

"Nothing you would say would make me hate you"

"Africa the thing my father was after there. The mission failed after you left. But in the end he got what he wanted."

"How"

"My cousin and me… If I knew what he was going to with it I would never done it"

"Jess, what are, you, trying to tell me?"

"The metal on your bones… I was one that brought back to my father"

Logan pushed her off him and started to pace in her room. Tears fell from Jessie eyes. Logan opened the door and walked out without saying a word to her. He did not how to react. That was what when she said she cost him. Jessie curled into the fetal position and started to sob. She had lost him again. Her heart felt like it was exploding.

_'Jessica, are you okay'_

_"I had to tell him Charles'_

_'Jessica what are you talking about'_

_'The metal that my father put on Wolverine bones… I was the one who got it for him'_

_'Let me guess he just walked out'_

_'Yes'_

_'Jessica I will tell you what meeting is about? You need time apart from each other. Logan needs time to come to terms with what you told him. The meeting is about finding a way to fix Cerebro. I have called in Hank who helps design it. But without Eric it will be hard to fix."_

_'Maybe we don't need Eric, Sir. I think I may have someone who can help us. But you are going have to trust me. I gonna be gone for while.'_

_'Where were you going?'_

_'Well, I don't know yet. Can I borrow a car?'_

_'Sure just be safe'_

_'I will'_

Jessie quickly got off the bed. She grabbed a bunch of clothes and started to throw them in duffel bag. She turned off the lights and grabbed her duffel bag. She headed down to the garage. She passed Scott on her way. He looked at her tear-stained face.

"Jessie, are you okay?"

"I fine Scott"

"You look like you're crying or been crying"

"Logan and I had a disagreement. He did nothing wrong. I have to get going"

"Where you going"

"Garage"

"Why"

"I'm sure the professor will tell you. See ya Scott"

"See ya at the meeting right"

"We'll see"

Jessie continued on to the garage. She got into a black SUV. She threw the duffel bag in the back seat. She pulled out of the school. She was head to New York City. She needed to get some information.

Two hours later Logan walked past Jessie door. He had not seen her since her telling him about what she did. He needed time to cool off. He could understand why she did it. He knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Jess baby I'm sorry come on darlin' answer the door"

There was no answer again. He opened the door. All the lights were off. Something about the room was off. He could smell the scent of tears in room. Her scent was not largely in the room. She had not been then for hours. Logan headed down to the meeting. When he was in the meeting he noticed Jessie was not present.

"Good you're here we can begin" Charles said.

"Wait, should we not wait for Jessie" Jean asked.

"She will not be joining us. At the moment she is in New York City on mission for me."

"What's the mission" Strom asked.

"Professor is that smart idea. I saw her about two hours ago. She was in tears when she was heading to garage."Scott asked.

Logan walked over to the window ceil leaned against it. His head was down. Something about what Charles said did not seem like it was the truth. Logan knew in his gut that he had hurt her when he walked away. He also knew that she thought she lost him. Boy was she in for surprise. Logan knew that she had work with her father. He believed her when she regrets it but it was too late to stop it.

"What was the mission" Logan asked.

"She is meeting with someone for me"

"That's that not full truth"

"Logan, Jessie asked to do this for us. Cerebro is down. And without Magneto help I don't believe it can be fixed. I have called in Hank McCoy. Jessie knows of mutant that can control metal like Magneto. She is finding this mutant for me."

"Who is this mutant" Scott asked.

"I don't know" Charles said.

"Is it smart idea to bring this person into the school?" Strom asked.

"It Jess's cousin. Jess called this person Charlie" Logan said.

"Her cousin? Jessie never mentioned a cousin before."Jean asked.

"They had a falling out years ago." Logan said.

"How do you know this" Storm asked.

"She told me" Logan said.

"Her finding this Charlie is it dangerous" Scott asked.

"I don't know" Charles said.

Logan did not stay in the room much longer.

_'Logan, where you going?'_

_'To find her'_

_'Let Strom take you'_

_'In what'_

_'The jet, Storm is to pick up Hank there anyway.'_


	26. Chapter 26

I own nothing

By an hour before night fall Jessie walked into run down dark tattoo parlor. A man with green hair and six lips piercings and sleeves of tattoos depicting gore scenes down both of his arms. His grey eyes met her blue eyes. He looked her up and down. Jessie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I help ya Babe"

"I'm here to see Austin"

"Do ya have an appointment?"

"No, just tell him a Vixen here to see him"

The man walked into the back room. The man could be as tall as Logan was but he walked with bent over. Jessie rolled her eyes. She looked around the room. She walked over to dingy yellow sofa. She sat down. A man walked out the back room. He had buzzed hair cut but his black eyebrows gave the way color or his hair. His brown eyes met Jessie they were wide in shock to see her. He was in early thirties. He stood about six-feet tall. He smiled at Jessie revealing his animal like teeth much like Victor's teeth.

"Jessie baby what are you doing here"

"Austin, it's good to see you again. How's the wife?"

"She's great. Jessie cut the small talk why are you here"

"I need to know I can find someone"

"Who"

"Thomas Woods"

"Why do want him. Jessie he not the same man you once knew"

"I know."

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

"I have funny feeling that you hear all about the dark seedy underworld of this city. And if I know Woods he will be right in the center of it. So I will ask you again Austin. Where can I find him?"

"He been known to have underground sex club in the warehouse district"

"Where"

"It called Blue Pearl"

"Okay is there anything I should know"

"He involved in human trafficking more specially in mutant human trafficking. When you get there tell the door man Bubba sent ya."

"Gotcha Bubba sent me"

Jessie went to walk out of the tattoo parlor. Austin ran over and stopped her.

"Jessie what are you gonna do"

"Whatever it takes"

Austin looked Jessie in the eyes. He had seen that look only one other time on Jessie face that was right before she killed sixteen men to protect him from her father.

"I got some clothes you gonna need" Austin said.

Austin motioned her to follow him. Jessie smirked and followed him back into the tattoo parlor. Meanwhile, Logan had been hunted her for hours. He was close on her tail but he had not found her yet. He had found the SUV, but no Jessie. So many scents filled the air it was hard to pick up on her scent.

Jessie walked out of the tattoo parlor. In black corseted crop top. It pushed her boobs up so they looked like they would spill out of her top. She had her hair down in sexy waves. Her make-up was dark smoky eyes with rose stained lips. Her eyes were lined to look like cat. She wore tight-fitting leather pants. Her high-heeled black boots went prefect with her outfit. Jessie head back to the SUV. She dropped off the bag of clothes off. Jessie could tell there was someone watching her. She took the keys and put them in front pocket of her leather pants.

Logan was walking back toward her SUV when he notice a stronger part of Jessie scent. She was close. He round the corner and found a woman by the car. She looked like Playboy playmate mixed with biker chick. She turned and looked his way. That was when his eyes went wide. It was Jessie. The sight of her dressed like that made him so hard it was not funny. She turned and started to walk off to the warehouse district.

Once at place that said Blue Pearl Jessie walked over to the door she looked around. She knocked on the door. A huge man opened the door. He eyed her up and down. Jessie wore a sickening smile. Her eyes were cold as ice.

"Can I help ya babe" The gruff man voice asked.

"Bubba sent me" Jessie said.

The man opened the door and allowed her to enter the club. She looked around the room there where twenty or so smaller rooms. Many had men and young girls afraid for their life in them. She walked over to the bar. She could feel the men eyes on her ass.

Logan followed not far behind her. He also had no problem entering the club. In fact all he had to do was knocked on the door. The large man let him in. He watched as men looked at Jessie like she was a piece of meat. This place smelled of sex, drugs, vomit, alcohol, fear, and pleasure. Logan eyes never left Jessie form. He could hear men coming closer to him.

"Can I help ya buddy? I got girl just dying to have man like ya"

Logan looked over to men. The girl looked no old then maybe sixteen at the most. She had tears falling from goldeb color eyes. The girl did not want to be here anymore than he wanted to be here.

"Not interest bub" Logan said.

"Come on it would be fun"

"No"

Jessie sat down at the bar. The bar tender walked over to her. He eyes never left her breast.

"Can I help ya?"

"I looking to see Thomas Woods"

"I'm Thomas Woods"

Jessie reach across the bar grabbed the knife before he could react. She had it his neck. As that happen all the noise in the club stopped. A lot of the men started to close in on her.

"I would not try it." Jessie warned.

"Why sweetheart afraid you like" One asked.

"No"

"You would make it out of here alive" Another said.

Jessie turned and looked at the man. She worn deadly look in her eyes. She eyed him up and down. He had guns and knife on him. She motion to come here. Logan eyes went wide in shock when he saw the man smirk. The man got right next to her. She reached around his waist and grabbed the guns and knife from his belt. She brought them back to her body. Before, she kicked him in the balls sending him to the ground. She stood and snapped his neck with her boot before she turned looked at the rest of the men. Her eyes met Logan's. She then looked at the young girls around the room. Logan nodded his head but it was not enough to raise any attention to them.

Jessie turned back to the bar tender. The man eyes were wide in fear.

"So you want to try again?"

"Right this way"

"Thank you"

Jessie followed him to room off to the side.


	27. Chapter 27

I own nothing

Jessie entered a large room behind the bartender. Jessie eyes landed on a large man who had a woman on a table. She was chained to the table. The man had a knife in his hand. The man wore a pair of jeans. He was top less. His chest had no chest hair but was cover with tattoos. He had tattoo tribal band around his arm. He had some scars on his chest and arms. His dark red-brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. The man turned to face the bartender. He had square jaw line. His nose was large and was crocked. It had been broken many times. His eyes were small and dark brown. He had thin scar running from his left eyes to the bottom of his left ear. From the side of his right ear he had thicker wide scar that ran from his right ear down and across the front of his throat. His lips were malformed and had fourteen scars go around his lips.

"What!" His gravelly voice asked.

"A lady here to see ya Thomas" The bar tender asked.

"Who?" Thomas asked.

"What's your name?" The bar tender asked.

Jessie gave a bar tender a look. She took a knife from her side and threw it and knocked the knife out of Thomas's hand. The bar tender looked in shocked. Jessie pushed him out-of-the-way and walked into the light.

"Well, lookie what we have here… if it isn't Stryker's precious daughter. Leave us Mike"

Mike left the room. Jessie walked closer to Thomas. The woman looked up at Jessie. She did not try to get away. The woman looked around maybe eighteen years old. She had dried blood from where Thomas was cutting her.

"Turned on our own kind have you?" Jessie asked.

She walked around the table so her hands were near the young woman face. The young woman looked wild when Jessie started to play flirt with Thomas. Jessie looked down at the woman then her eyes lifted to Thomas eyes.

"Yeah you're one to talk. You were willing to do whatever "daddy" wanted."

"Hey, Tom I shut you up once, want to see if I can make it permanent."

"You would not make out of here alive"

"Funny I could say the same about you"

"Jessie you are out of your league"

Jessie took note of the candles burning around the room. Her eyes locked on Thomas face as she called the fire to her arm. She smiled wickedly when Thomas eyes went wide as the fire went back to the candle.

"You're mutant"

"You sound like my father"

"How is your pops?"

"Dead"

"So what can I do for ya?"

"Two things"

"Name it doll"

"Shut down this line of business and let the children go. It's even sick for you."

"And why would I do that love"

"I will shut it down for you"

"You can't do that"

"Want to try me"

Thomas when to charge her she flipped him over her shoulder. She drove him into a pillar. She had him above her head using the air to do so. The sound of the young struggling reached Jessie ears. She focused on the air in his lungs. He started to gasp and clasp at his neck. Jessie was pulled from him throw across the room. It broke her concentration on the air in his lungs. Jessie was on her feet before a second was up. She turned and faced her attacker. It was the young woman.

"What are you doing?"

"You hurt my master"

"Master Thomas you really are sick… Listen kid I don't want to hurt you."

The young woman hit her in the face. Jessie sighed then shook her head. The woman went to charge her. The woman was half crazed. She was malnourished and her ribs were visible. Jessie flipped her on to her back. She stood over with knife in her hand.

"Just because I don't want to hurt doesn't mean I will not"

The woman tried to get at Jessie leg going so far as to bite her. Jessie sighed. She could tell she was going have kill this woman she would do anything for Thomas. She was brain washed more so then her father assistant was. She could knock her out but it would only end in her coming after Jessie. Jessie decided to make it quick she snapped the woman neck. Then she turned back to Thomas. Jessie eyebrows went up. Thomas put his hands up in defeat.

"So want to reconsider that answer."

"Done baby just don't kill me. I forgot you were trained by Creed."

"That is hard to forget"

"I tried to wash all thought of that man from my life"

"Why"

"Jessie don't tease me… you know I was on his death list"

"You are still on it. If he knew you were alive"

"What are you saying? I said I would shut it down."

"I'm not done with you"

"What do you want darling it done as long as Creed does not know I alive"

"Funny what would you do if I told you I have his brother in the other room?"

Thomas fell to his knees and hugged Jessie legs. Jessie stared down at him. Thomas was not around when Logan memories were erased. He did not know about that information.

"I want to know, where my cousin is."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes my cousin, Charlotte Wills"

"What make you think I know where she at?"

"You told Stryker where the mutant were and how to find them. So don't tell me you don't know where she is at."

Thomas did not answer her quickly enough. Jessie act like she was going to walk to the door to call Logan in there all the color in Thomas's face drain of all color as she did that. He was on his feet and grabbed Jessie shoulder before she was even half-way to the door.

"New Orléans. She is with Le Beau… Just don't let him kill me"

"It is nice doing business with you Tom."

Jessie walked out of the door. Thomas followed behind her. Logan walked over to Jessie and wrapped his arm around her waist. All the young women were out of the club. All the men were drunk and passed out around the room. Logan started to lead Jessie out of the club. Thomas noticed that Logan did not recognize him.

"Stryker manage to do it" Thomas yelled.

"Yeah he did. I don't want to see you die. I will be back if I see so much as one underage girl in here. I will tell Wolverine here why he has reason to kill you."

Logan looked at her oddly. Thomas went white again and sucked in air. He shook his head. Jessie smiled and led Logan out of the club.

"What was that about in there?" Logan asked.

"Oh, Thomas was snot nose punk that was funny to steal from you and Victor."

"How old was he"

"Not more than twenty at the time"

"Why would I kill him?"

"You made the treat that if you ever saw him again after he tried to rape me that you would kill him."

Logan stopped and went to go back toward the club. Jessie grabbed him and stopped.

"Logan you stop him in past. And it is the past"

"I should not be breathing for hurting my girl"

"I'm still your girl?"

"Well, yeah darlin' it going to take a lot more than you get the metal for the experiment to make me hate ya baby"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"So did you get the information you needed?"

"Yes, I need to pay old Remy a visit"

Logan pulled Jessie to his chest and started to walk back to the SUV. Once back in to the SUV. Logan reached into Jessie front pocket and pulled out the keys. Jessie gave him a look and went to start to protest. He kissed her. She sighed then got into passenger seat. An hour later they were out of the city.

Where are we going?" Jessie asked.

"Back to school"

"Why?"

"I need some clothes darlin'"

Jessie shook her head and giggled at him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled over at her.

"So, what did you do with the kids?"

"I contacted the Professor"

"That why we're going back to school huh?"

"Well yeah darling that was huge influx of children"

"I'm sure you are a hero to many of them"

"I would not be there if not for you darlin' why were ya in there?"

"Thomas Wood he is tracker he can tell where any mutant is?"

"Let me guess he was worked for Stryker"

"Oh, yeah"

Jessie unbuckled and moved closer to Logan and cuddled into his chest. Logan just shook his head wrapped his arm her. The rest of the drive was silent. They just got back to use to being around each other again.


	28. Chapter 28

I own nothing

Logan and Jessie arrive back at the mansion later that night. Logan watched as Jessie walked into the school still dressed like a biker's babe. He noted that all the teenage boys that stared at her ass as she passed them. Then their eyes drifted to Logan. Then their eyes went back to the floor. Logan just shook his head and walked pass the teenage boys. Once Jessie was in main entry way Rogue and Bobby came down the stairs.

"Whoa, Miss Fox you look smokin'" Bobby said.

Rogue gave him a look. Jessie could tell that Rogue and Bobby were having their issues. Jessie looked at Rogue and focus on her mind.

'_Later tonight stop by my room we can talk.'_

_'Okay Miss Fox'_

_'Rogue call me Jessie'_

"Thank you Bobby. I do believe the Professor wants to see me so I will talk to you all later."

Jessie head off to see the Professor. She walked into his office. Scott and Jean were in his office as well when she came in. Logan followed not far behind her. Scott wore a shocked look on his face. Jean just shook her head.

"Ah, Jessica, how good of you to join us."Charles said.

"You wanted to see me, sir" Jessie said.

"Yes, I thank you for rescuing the young mutant girls. I sure you have all the young boys attention in that outfit my dear."

"Professor, it was to get into the club."

"I trust you got the information you needed."

"Yes, Sir… When everything is settled I will be heading to New Orléans"

"Why do you need to head to New Orléans?" Scott asked.

"I have someone who can help fix Cerebro" Jessie said.

"Can we trust this person?" Jean asked.

"I trust her more than I trust myself. She does not have half the history I do."

"We all have past Darlin'" Logan said.

"I know love" Jessie said.

"I am sure your cousin will be more than willing to help you" Charles said.

"Yeah after I beg on my knees" Jessie commented.

"Had a falling out" Scott asked.

"Scott you have no idea" Jessie said.

"Good now that all settled tomorrow Jessie, Logan and Scott and Jean will head to New Orléans on the jet." Charles said.

"Is that a smart idea with the new influx of children" Jean asked.

"It will be fine and Jean, you and Scott know how to fly the jet." Charles said.

Logan wrapped his arm around Jessie middle and pulled her to his chest. He led Jessie out of Charles's office.

Hours later Jessie sat in her room in black tank and sweatpants. She was bare foot. Rogue knocked on the door. Jessie motioned for the come inside. Rogue came in and sat down on Jessie bed. Jessie was on the floor doing some yoga position.

"So you and Bobby are having a hard time?"

"How can ya tell?"

"No relationship is easy and you can't touch people without taking their energies which makes it harder."

"It's not that I don't like him that way"

"Oh, I know he wants it to be more but you are unsure."

"I don't want to hurt him"

"News flash Rogue my dear love hurts."

"How can ya say that?"

"Because it's true…even when both people are in love it still hurts. It is the most powerful thing on earth. No relationship is perfect. If they have told you that… it is in fairy tale world that they are describing."

"You and Logan relationship is perfect."

"No it is not Rogue. We love each other. I love him since I was teenager. And he can't remember me or his past. I accept that and work at it. Jean and Scott relationship is not perfect either no matter the front they present to world. Relationships are work."

"I just want to be a normal teenager girl. Who can touch her boyfriend with fear of killing him."

Jessie got from the floor. She walked over to Rogue. She sat down on her bed and pulled Rogue into her chest. Rogue was near tears.

"You are a normal teenager. Any boy or man you have a relationship with has to accept you as you are Rogue if he does not he is not worth your time. And being normal is overrated. My teenage years were not normal."

"Oh please ya can touch people sugar"

"And my father was psychopath. I was trained by Logan and Sabretooth. The only girl friend I had was my cousin Charlie. And I lost her when I was nineteen."

"I'll give you that. Did Charlie die?"

"No I made stupid mistake and it cost me her friendship and trust. I have not talked or seen her since then."

"You know I can feel every person I ever touched in my head."

"No I didn't"

Jessie thought about what Rogue said for second. She ran her hand threw Rogue hair in comforting manner. Logan walked passed Jessie's room. He could sense the distress coming from the room. He turned and looked at door. He leaned against Jessie's door frame.

"I don't know why I let Bobby comment get to me" Rogue said

"Rogue sweetheart it not that Bobby commented on the way I looked. It you are feeling self-conscious. You are beautiful the way you are, white streaks and all."

"Not like you"

"Please I have strawberry blonde hair. It could not pick a color. You think I like body. I think I have too much muscle."

"Yeah right" Rogue laughed.

"She's telling ya the truth kid." Logan said.

"Logan" Rogue said.

"Kid what is wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing" Rogue said.

"Come on kid ya can tell me" Logan asked.

"Logan sweetheart it's girl thing" Jessie said.

"Thank for the talk Jessie"

"You're welcome and if you need someone to talk to you know where I am at"

Rogue left the room. Logan came into her room. Jessie started to roll up the yoga mat. Logan wrapped his arm around Jessie middle. Her butt was cradled in-between his hips. He groaned when she bent over.

"So what was that all about darlin'?"

"Guy trouble"

"Her and Bobby have problems?"

"He made a comment about I how I looked it made Rogue feel self-conscious about her not being able to touch people."

"You looked like her mother"

"I was comforting her"

Jessie turned in Logan arms. He kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around Logan neck. When the kiss broke she brought her head to his chest and cuddled into his chest.

"So you are okay with what I told you?" Jessie said.

"Darlin' it's in the past. I was shocked by it"

"You walked away"

"I was confused baby"

"It was the second time I watched you walk away from me. I thought I lost ya again."

"It gonna take more than that to lose me darlin'. Did I tell ya, you looked hot earlier?"

"And I don't look hot now"

"You are always hot my little vixen"

"Oh you're good"

Jessie kissed his neck. He growled and moaned. He hands tangled in her hair. He pulled her head back from his neck. Then he kissed her hard. When the kiss broke they both panting their eyes locked with each others.

"I love you" Jessie said softly

"And I you darlin'"

"I am going need you tomorrow"

"Why"

"You're my strength and Charlie and I don't always see eye to eye"

"Charlie a girl right"

"Right, her full name is Charlotte Rose Stryker but I do believe she goes by Charlotte Wills now"

"Married?"

"No she just hated Stryker more than I did, Mother maiden name."

"So you warn me darlin?"

"That I might be hit"

"No one is going hit what mine"

"Caveman much"

Logan smacked her ass in retaliation. Jessie gasped at him. She reached down and grabbed his ass. She bites her lips and gave him coy look as he growled at her.

"You are playin' with fire darlin'"

"And it delicious"

"I have talked to professor he gave us permission to move in together. In fact he wants us to that way what happen when Scott caught us does not happen again."

"When are we doing this?"

"Tonight or when we get back"

"I like waking up in your arms my wolverine"

"Tonight it is"

Logan walked over to her closet and started pulling out tops. Jessie giggled at him then started to on her bra and panties drawer. She grabbed a duffel bag and putting them into it so she did not carry them where people could see them. Thirty minutes later Jessie was in Logan's arms on their bed. Her clothes were all put away. Her yoga mat was under the bed. Jessie was rubbing Logan's hand were his claws came out. Her head was cradled on his chest. The steady beat of his heart was reassuring to her. Logan was propped up on the pillows. He kiss the top of her head.


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing

The next afternoon Logan, Scott, Jean and Jessie took off for New Orléans. Once they landed Jessie looked at Jean. Jessie was dressed a dark blue scoop neck top and light wash tight jeans and light brown knee-length high-heeled boots. Jean was dressed in green top and jeans and tennis shoes. Jessie looked at Logan who was in his normal outfit which was jeans wife beater in white and button down shirt. Scott had on blue top and jeans. Jessie hair was pulled back. She leaned over kissed Logan then unbuckled. She walked to the front of jet and flicked the switch to open the stairs.

"Jessie, where are you going?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to see man about where I can find a man who owes me big time" Jessie said.

"So you don't know where this cousin of yours is at" Jean asked.

"She here but I must see Remy to get to her." Jessie said.

"I'm going with her" Logan said.

"Logan we all are going"

Ten minutes later they were a bar. There was blues music playing. Jessie turned and looked at the group.

"Right, Jean you're with me. Boys try not to kill each other." Jessie said.

Jean and Jessie walked over to the bar. Jean looked uncomfortable in this place. Jessie felt right at home. She hit the bar top. The bar tender walked over to her.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?"

"Beer" Jessie said

A couple of second later he placed a bottle of beer in front of Jessie. She took a drink of her beer. Jean looked at her. Jessie knew that Jean did not understand why Jessie was drinking. But once she met Charlie she would understand.

"Anything else I can get ya ladies"

"Well, yes, I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Remy Le Beau"

"Oh him he over there sweetie"

"Thank you"

"It is no problem darling"

Jessie stood up with her beer and place money on the bar. She walked over to where the bar tender pointed to. It was poker table. There were about three players that were not mutant and one Jessie would know anywhere. He had fedora on over his shoulder length brown hair. His brown eyes where hidden under his hat. He stood about six-foot one inch tall. He weighed about one hundred seventy-nine pounds give or take. He was flipping cards Jean looked at him in awe. Jessie patted her on the back. Then she walked over to the table and sat down. He did not look up. Jessie took a large drink of her beer.

"Large blind 100… small blind 50" Remy said in his thick Cajun accent.

"You know the last time we play I ended up owe you a car." Jessie joked

Remy looked up at that comment. His eyes went wide and he smiled at Jessie.

"Well, if isn't the vixen herself. Jessie Cherie what can Remy do for ya?"

"I'm looking for my cousin Remy"

"What makes you think I know where the little gem thief is"

"I know she works for you"

"How do you know that, Vixey?"

"I have my sources. Remy"

Jessie looked at the other poker player and nodded her head. Remy met her eyes then stood up. He offered her his arm. Jessie smiled and took it. She motion for Jean to follow her. They head into alley way.

"What Jessie I have not seen you in over fifteen years"

"Look Gambit, if you help me. I will consider your debt to me null and void. I know how you hate owe people."

Remy eyes flashed burning red. Jessie did not look at least bit afraid of him.

"Gemini does not want to see ya Cherie"

"I'm willing to beg for her forgiveness"

"Who's ya friend?"

"Oh, Remy this Dr. Jean Grey, Jean this Remy Le Beau."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Le Beau" Jean said.

"Please Cherie call me Remy…The pleasure is all mine." Remy said.

"Jessie if you don't mine me asking, how did ya end up running with such a beauty" Remy asked.

"After my dear dad tried to kill me I ran to Xavier School for Gifted Youngster." Jessie said.

"Why would your jackass of father try to kill ya?" Remy asked.

"He found out the truth" Jessie said.

"The truth… so what do you do now"

"I'm a school teacher"

"You a teacher"

"Chemistry"

"They let you have chemicals"

"Love ya too Remy"

"So why do you need Gemini"

"We need to fix something that I do not have the ability to fix but Charlie does"

"You know she hates being called Charlie"

"Remy she is my cousin I grew up with her"

"Okay I will take ya to her but I make no promises."

"Remy that is all I ask. We are even"

"Should we get the boys" Jean asked.

"Yeah it's smarter to take them with us. If I know Logan it will not be long before Scott and him are in bar fight." Jessie said.

"Logan I help get to the island?" Remy asked.

"One and same" Jessie said.

"Ya brought the big bad to my fair city" Remy said.

"Remy he is my man" Jessie said.

"You and him? Never would have picture it" Remy commented.

"I never dream it would happen" Jessie said.

Remy and Jessie fell right back into their friendship roles. In many ways Remy was like another brother to Jessie. She was not all taken by his hypnotic charm. The more Jessie was around Remy the more she thought he would be perfect for Rogue. Jean just shook her head and followed the laughing pair inside. Scott came over to them quickly. He was followed by Logan. Logan looked and at Jessie who was wrapped in Remy's arms.

"Remy I would like you to me Scott Summers and you know Logan. Scott, Logan Remy Le Beau."

Logan and Wraith walked into a bar in New Orléans. Blues music was being played by the band. Wraith pointed out a man with purple hat fedora. He was flipping cards threw the air.

"There's our dude." Wraith said

The man flipped an ace into his hand. Wraith looked at the man.

"That's cool" Wraith said

Logan looked at Wraith.

"I'm gonna go cover the back in case he rabbits" Wraith said.

"I'm not gonna fight with him" Logan said

"Yeah, right" Wraith said

"What? I get in fight with everybody?"

"Don't dogs kill cats?"

"Just go cover the back, will you? Logan laughed.

Wraith walked off toward the back. Logan walked over to the table where girls were crowded around people. Three men were around the table.

"Give me 500" One said

"I'm in" another said.

Logan walked over so he could see Remy face.

"Are you Remy Le Beau?" Logan asked.

"Do I owe you money?" Remy asked.

"No"

"Then Remy Le Beau I am." 

Remy motioned for Logan to sit down. Logan sat down.

"Large blind's one hundred. Small blind's fifty. May I deal in?"

"What can I get for seventeen bucks?" Logan asked

"Seventeen dollar? A cab ride home, perhaps? … So what brings you to our fair city sir?"

"Victor Creed."

"And who's that?"

"The man I'm gonna kill. He works with man named Stryker on an island. Just need to know where it is at."

"And why would you think I know that?"

"Well, 'cause I know who you are Gambit. You're the guy who escaped and you're the guy who's gonna take me back there."

"Those are mighty nice tags you have on there, sir. The men who took me wore tags just like them."

"Hey, now, bub, you listen to me."

Logan snapped out of his memory when Jessie touched his cheek. Jessie looked worried. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed her hand. Jessie smiled. Remy laughed at them.

"Cherie you were not kiddin' Remy"

"No Remy I was not" Jessie said.

"Come on Beauties and Gentlemen I will take ya to meet Gemini" Remy said.

They all walked out of the bar and head out into New Orléans. Logan had his arm around Jessie. Scott had his arm around Jean. Remy lead them through the crowd the streets.


	30. Chapter 30

I own nothing

Remy led them into two-story house in center of French Quarter. Jean and Scott walked inside first. Jessie looked over to Logan. He looked over to her before he walked inside. Jessie took a deep breath and walked inside. Jean sat on sofa. Scott was next to her. Logan was leaning against the fireplace. Remy stood by the stair case. Jessie looked to ceiling before she walked into the room.

"Gemini, come down here."Remy yelled up the stairs.

Jessie bowed her head as she heard the stairs creek. A beautiful woman who looked nearly identical to Jessie came into view. The woman stood around five feet seven inches tall. She had perfect hourglass body with long shapely legs. Her golden blonde hair hung around her shoulders. The woman turned her face to meet Remy's giving Jean, Scott and Logan a view of her face. Her face had the same classical features that Jessie face had. The only major difference was that she had two different color eyes. One was light green the other was light blue. They were very similar in color so that unless one was looking at her for long time one could not tell. The woman looked over to door way. Her eyes went wide in anger.

"Hello, Charlie" Jessie said.

"You have some God Damn nerve Jessica coming here." Charlie yelled.

"Look Charlie I'm sorry." Jessie said

"You're sorry how about I'm sorry for ever believe you." Charlie yelled.

"Look, I made a mistake Charlie. What do you want me to do?" Jessie countered.

"Sorry does not make up for Africa" Charlie said

"Hell, Charlotte you are still on that mess. If anyone has the right to be mad at me for that it's him." Jessie yelled.

Jessie pointed at Logan. Jean and Scott looked over to Logan. They were trying to figure out what had happened. Remy looked at the two cousin. He did not know why he didn't put two and two together. Charlotte eyes traveled over to Logan and then to Jean and then Scott's sunglass cover eyes.

"Who are they Remy?" Charlie asked.

"They came with me. I need your help. Well, rather we need your help. I know you hate me. And I gave you a damn good reason to. I admit I lied to you. You have to remember Charlie that I emotional unstable at the time. Stryker was all I had left." Jessie said.

"Then why don't you go crawling back to him sugar" Charlie snapped.

"That enough," Logan growled.

"You finally got him, a protector, an animal Jess how long before he leaves you again?" Charlie asked.

Charlie eyes regarded Logan. She could feel all the metal in his body. She could also sense the bullets in his brain. Logan eyes looked right at Jessie with look of pure love and passion. It read that he would never leave her.

"Charlie, yes, he may. I admit that. Stryker is dead along with Jason. He tried to kill me."

"So he found out were mutant."

"Yes. I know no amount of I'm sorry will make up for me using you. But it's not just about me anymore. There are children that can be helped if we can find them. But we can't help them without you. So what you want me to do, crawl on my knees. 'Cause I will," Jessie started. Jessie dropped to her knees in front of Charlotte. Jean, Scott, and Logan were in complete and utter shock. Jessie eyes locked on Charlotte miss matched eyes. "Please Charlotte, help us. You don't have to forgive me. But don't punish them because what I did," Jessie finished.

Logan walked over to Jessie. Her head was down. He could smell her tears. He pulled her up to her feet. Charlotte turned away from Jessie. Jean and Scott were lost as to what to do. Logan looked like he was ready to kill. His arms were locked around Jessie in possessive way. Jessie had her head buried in his chest. Charlotte looked over to Remy. She was debating what to do.

"Jess we don't need her, we'll find another way." Logan said.

Charlotte looked back to Jessie and Logan. She could tell that Jessie was telling the truth. Her mismatched eyes travel to Jean and Scott. She could tell that they had been through so much. Her eyes traveled back to Remy. He seemed to be even on Jessie's side. She had no clue what Jessica had done to get Remy loyalty but she had it. She looked less than pleased.

"I'll do it." Charlie said.

"Really" Jean said.

"I can tell you really need me. But Remy come with me." Charlie.

"Gem I don't think…" Remy said.

"Great we leave in two hours" Scott said.

"Cherie I going to pack. Gemini, you're coming?"

Charlie went to walk back up the stairs as she passed Jessie.

"I still don't trust you"

"I know"

"Keep it that way"

Nearly two hours later, Jessie and Logan stood outside the jet. Logan had his jacket wrapped around Jessie shoulders. His arm was locked around her middle. Her head was resting on his chest. Jean and Scott were making last-minute adjustments to the jet.

"So you want to tell me what happened between Charlotte and you?"

"We were best friends. Then you left. Everything I knew… my world seemed to vanish. I was broken. I could not understand what I was felling. He wanted that metal so bad that he would have done anything to have it. He was all I had left. I knew in my heart he only loved me because I seemed normal. And I did not appear to be mutant. I volunteered to get it for him. You know that. What you did not know. I used Charlie to get it. I lied to her. Well rather I did not tell who I was getting it for. I regretted it soon as I done it. After Charlie left me I realized what was to be truly alone. I knew she would never trust me again."

"You did what you had to Darlin'"


End file.
